Sobre Um Predecessor
by Maioki
Summary: Essa é a história sobre um dos possuídos pelo Gato. obs: Essa não é a história do Kyo, mas sim, de um Antecessor dele. Terminada a Parte I.
1. Cap 1 Um Começo para o Gato

_Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket não me pertence, a história pertence à sua autora e a idéia utilizada são todos dela XD, agora...quase todos os outros personagens, dessa Fic, são invenção minha o/

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Sobre um Predecessor**

Capitulo 1 – Um começo para o Gato.

"ESPERE! ESPERE LEITOR! Antes de fechar essa janela, antes de correr por aí, percorrendo outros links, visitando outras janelas, lendo outras coisas fúteis, antes de tudo isso, saiba que eu te amo. Apesar da sua doce insignificância, das suas atitudes arrogantes perante uma pessoa de tanta importância como eu, apesar de tudo isso, eu te amo...eu te amo, não só porque é meu dever amá-lo, mas porque é a minha bondade que me faz ser assim. Afinal de contas, sou eu aquele a quem você deveria se resignar, a quem você deveria viver sua vida por, ou você se julga superior a Deus?"

E assim teria dito Deus, caso fosse ele quem tivesse escrito tais relatos. Entretanto, meu caro leitor, quem escreve essas linhas tão resignadas não passa de um monstro. Um monstro que foi enganado por um rato e por tal ato faceiro não faz parte de uma festa que se repete por inúmeras gerações. Eu sou o gato, o amaldiçoado gato da família Souma. Criado para ser aprisionado, para ser odiado por todos, por me acharem amaldiçoado, criado para ser e estar sempre: Sozinho. Porém, mesmo alguém tão amaldiçoado, alguém com uma predestinação tão ruim, pôde, um dia, encontrar um amor para si. Algo para sentir-se feliz pelo resto de sua vida.

Meu nome é Izuie Souma, creio que seja bom avisar, para não me confundirem com um futuro descendente meu, não que eu queira transmitir essa descendência, mas, mais que isso, creio ser impossível pensar que ninguém terá que carregar o mesmo fardo que eu: O fardo do gato.

Tudo começou com uma morte. Antes sequer do nascimento, da vida, minha história já começou com uma morte, mais precisamente, a morte de meu predecessor. Foi com essa morte que o espírito do gato esteve apto a ressurgir em mais alguém, um alguém qualquer, que por ventura tivesse o incrível azar de nascer possuído pelo signo mais monstruoso de todos. Esse azar acabou sendo todo meu.

Quando meu precedente morreu todos sabiam que se tratava de um suicídio. Aprisionado em uma cela, destinada somente aos possuídos pelo gato, um dia, ele simplesmente parou de comer. A vida naquela cela provavelmente não fazia mais sentido para ele. Uma vida sem liberdade não pode ser uma vida, afinal.

Depois de uma morte tão triste como essa eu nasci e aí começa de fato a minha história. Embora fosse algo já previsível todos na família ficaram surpresos com a vinda do gato. Sabiam da possibilidade, mas não a esperavam, é a tal história: Nunca irá acontecer comigo, ou próximo a mim, mas aconteceu, e, querendo, ou não, eu nasci.

Não fui criado pela minha família mesmo, pouco depois que nasci eu já estava sendo rejeitado pela minha mãe. Embora na época eu não tivesse idade, nem lucidez, suficiente para ficar magoado com isso, hoje, e pouco depois de começar a entender melhor o mundo, essa rejeição é motivo de muita tristeza. A verdade é que só vim a conhecer minha mãe e meu pai depois de muitos anos após meu nascimento, pode-se dizer até que talvez tivesse sido melhor nem conhecê-los, principalmente porque acabei entendendo os motivos que os levaram a rejeitar o próprio filho.

Pouco depois de nascer a primeira marca de uma prisão constante já foi posta em mim, uma pulseira feita de ossos e pintada em algumas partes com sangue humano, presa em meu pulso, evitava que minha verdadeira forma surgisse diante das pessoas.

Durante minha infância não tive ninguém em quem me espelhar, não tive uma figura paterna, nem uma materna, fui criado em um canto escondido dentro da sede da imensa família dos Souma. Talvez outro mal que me assolava sempre era minha falta de carisma, poucas eram as pessoas que minha presença realmente cativava, com isso, não tiveram tanto interesse por Izuie e deixaram-no sendo criado, praticamente largado, em um canto da sede.

Quem me alimentava e cuidava de mim, quando bebê e quando criança, eram sempre criadas da sede, aquelas que sabiam sobre o segredo dos signos. A criada que tive mais contato foi uma, chamada Tae. Nos primeiros anos da minha vida ela era a pessoa mais próxima. Não a encaro propriamente como uma figura materna, mesmo porque era mais obrigação que a movia do que propriamente amor, ou carinho por mim. Repito, eu não era do tipo carismático no qual as pessoas acabam gostando com facilidade e ela parecia ser um tipo frio de pessoa e que se resumia sempre em falar e fazer basicamente o essencial, mas, mesmo assim, por vezes eu sentia um olhar diferente em sua expressão, não sei se era pena, ou talvez um amor muito contido, mas esse olhar sempre me alegrava.

Demoraram para me colocar em uma escola, queriam esperar eu ter idade suficiente para não espalhar coisas muito importantes, até lá um instrutor da própria família me ensinava o essencial das matérias, todo dia. Quando chegou essa idade, aos 10 anos, os familiares optaram por me colocar em uma escola apenas de garotos. Naquele ambiente todos me olhavam com certa desconfiança, nunca antes haviam visto um cabelo laranja, natural ainda por cima, como o meu. O primeiro dia de aula apenas olhares de todos os lados, aquilo me pesava de um certo jeito, estava acostumado a ser evitado e lá eu era basicamente o centro de todas as atenções, pela primeira vez desejei muito fortemente ter nascido mais normal.

O tempo passava e eu não me aproximava de ninguém e ninguém se aproximava de mim. Era basicamente a relação que eu conhecia e que eu tinha com todas as pessoas à minha volta. Até que, aos poucos, as pessoas pareciam querer quebrar essa barreira toda, porém do pior jeito, invocavam constantemente comigo, eram apenas agressões verbais, mas não deixavam de ser agressões. Aquele lugar era horrível de se estar, não só lá, mas todos os lugares eram assim. Até que um dia, alguém veio me resgatar. Não só na escola, mas do mundo todo.

Lembro vagamente, nada se forma muito claramente na minha mente, as imagens parecem foscas e apagadas. Lembro que eu estava brincando sozinho, balançando em uma das cinco balanças da escola quando um menino, da mesma idade que eu, senta-se na balança ao lado, de quatro balanças vazias ele escolhe justo a que estava do meu lado. Na hora eu julgo que era melhor eu sair, antes que ele mesmo pedisse, ou que falasse alguma coisa que pudesse me ferir, no fundo eu vivia me protegendo, porém ele me surpreende.

-Será que eu sou tão chato assim? – seu tom tinha um certo desânimo.

Tento fingir que a reclamação não é comigo, mas não havia simplesmente como ignorar, me arrisco e respondo para ele.

-Não sei – a verdade era essa, eu acabava de conhecê-lo, como poderia saber?

Por um tempo nós dois ficamos em silêncio, a verdade é que nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar. Porém ele inicia novamente.

-Seu cabelo tem uma cor engraçada.

Na hora achei que ele simplesmente fosse fazer o mesmo que todos os outros, apenas baixei a cabeça e esperei ser xingado, porém ele mudou radicalmente de assunto.

-Você reparou que não tem meninas aqui?

-Sim, por ser uma escola só de garotos acho que isso é bem natural até.

-É, você tem razão – disse sorrindo.

-Mas em todo caso eu quase nunca vejo meninas da minha idade, quase nem sei como elas são.

Ele parece se surpreender.

-Como não?

-Desde que eu nasci falam que eu tenho que evitar meninas e mulheres, principalmente abraçar elas.

Seus olhos parecem se encher de uma surpresa cheia de louvor e glória.

-Finalmente entendi! – diz em tom triunfante.

Por um momento fico ansioso, o que será que ele havia descoberto? Obviamente pergunto:

-O que você descobriu?

-Como nós nascemos, oras essa.

-Como assim?

-Simples, a história das cegonhas trazerem os bebês sempre me pareceu muito estranha, um dia, coincidentemente ontem, conversando com o meu irmão mais velho, ele disse que na verdade os bebês nascem de um homem e uma mulher. Se sua família te diz que você não deve abraçar, então, provavelmente é porque não querem que você engravide ning... – ele interrompe sua narrativa e começa a suar frio.

-Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. – digo surpreso, afinal eu realmente nunca havia pensado coisas tão profundas do tipo "de onde eu vim".

Ele olha para mim, ainda estava com os olhos cheios de surpresa e espanto.

-Eu...vou ter um filho! – fala baixo.

-Não pode ser! – naquela idade! Eu não sabia se tinha pena por ele, ou se me sentia com inveja, já que ele havia abraçado uma menina.

-Não...pensando bem...eu vou ter...MUITOS filhos – era uma prole que começava a se formar em minha cabeça. "Que vida ele leva para ter tantas meninas e filhos assim?" Pensei comigo mesmo.

-Talvez você deva falar com o seu irmão – sugeri o que me parecia o mais óbvio – quem sabe tem algum jeito de voltar atrás.

-Você é um gênio! – seus olhos enchem-se de alegria. Mais que isso, eu sinto uma alegria, pela primeira vez eu estava recebendo um elogio de alguém, aquilo era novidade, uma novidade que colocou um sorriso sincero, satisfeito e, realmente, feliz, em minha boca, pela primeira vez.

-Em casa eu pergunto. Aliás, acho que eu ainda nem sei o seu nome.

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Meu nome é Izuie.

-Entendo – ele sorri.

-E você não vai me dizer o seu? – por um momento eu achei realmente que ele fosse se apresentar também, mas acabei tendo que perguntar.

-Ah, sim, meu nome é Kaji Hiragazawa. – sua apresentação me parece tão formal que sinto a necessidade de fazer o mesmo.

-E meu sobrenome é Souma, Izuie Souma.

Por um tempo ele põe a mão no queixo e parece pensar um pouco.

-Eu conheço mais um Souma... – com um tom baixo de voz, como que falando consigo mesmo.

-Quase todo mundo que eu conheço é Souma... – eu não sabia o que devia responder.

-Ah, sim – ele diz em voz alta e sorrindo como sempre fazia – o melhor amigo do meu irmão é um Souma, eu lembrei porque ele tem o cabelo engraçado que nem o seu.

Uma certa esperança de que houvesse mais alguém, que fosse como eu, acaba despertando em mim um certo interesse por esse parente.

-Só que o cabelo dele é Branco e atrás preto – fala como que analisando.

Lembro-me então de uma das histórias que eu havia lido sobre os doze signos, cada qual nascia com uma característica física do animal que o possuía, o exemplo que melhor haviam usado na história era justamente esse: O possuído pelo boi tem cabelos brancos e pretos. Assim como um boi.

O Sinal bate.

-Agora eu tenho que ir... – diz quase saindo.

-Espere...depois tem como eu conhecer esse Souma?

-Não sei – ele me responde quase com o mesmo tom que eu havia usado para responder se ele era chato e sai.

Finalmente o mundo estranho à minha volta começava a me interessar mais.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Bom, é isso aí, Segunda Fic minha de Capítulos. A história ainda ta muito inicial, ainda não tem praticamente nada que prenda o leitor na história XD tenho, aqui no computador, até o Capitulo 5 escrito, queria terminar a Fic toda antes de publicar, mas a ansiedade de ver os comentários e as críticas falou mais alto u.u

Espero que tenham gostado desse Capitulo 1 o a história tende a melhorar mais para frente.

Ah e por último – leitores pensando: "Que gralha! Não pára de escrever obs! u.u" – p/ facilitar p/ quem achar que essa fic mereça ser acompanhada – em torno de umas...1 pessoa, no máximo, XD – resolvi colocar uma espécie de resenha de cada personagem que já apareceu, aqui no fim, e nos demais Cap no começo.

É isso...Abraço o/ espero realmente que tenham gostado xD

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Personagens até aqui:**

- Izuie Souma: - Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

- Tae Souma: - Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

- Kaji Hiragazawa: - 1º amigo de Izuie.


	2. Cap 2 A Sociedade da Sede

E hei cá o Segundo Capitulo – Autor Fingindo Alta Erudição –

Mas primeiro XD...

Yue-chan: Vlw pelo review! \o/ Ainda bem que gostou hehee mas o pior é que a escolha do signo foi muito ao acaso, mas que bom que agradou XD...e espere, que a grande Saga do Izuie e do Kaji por uma explicação sobre como Bebês nascem...Continua!

Sellene Yukari: Vlw pelo review! \o\ E que bom que achou a escrita envolvente \o to me esforçando p/ q seja mesmo Vlw por acompanhar!

Espero que gostem desse Capítulo 2. Nele já tem algumas revelações.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Personagens até aqui:

- Izuie Souma: - Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

- Tae Souma: - Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

- Kaji Hiragazawa: - 1º amigo de Izuie.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 2 – Sociedade da Sede._

Todos os dias eu voltava das aulas e ia para o meu canto, era bem longe da entrada e mais longe ainda da casa principal da sede. Era simplesmente um lugar para esconder uma coisa indesejável; essa coisa era eu. Entretanto algo havia mudado dentro de mim, depois de ter um contato social que não passava de uma esfera mais objetiva, algo realmente havia se transformado, eu estava mais curioso pelo mundo, esse lado meu, que até então devia estar dormente, havia sido desperto pelas reflexões daquele garoto. Eu queria saber de mais coisas também, eu queria pesquisar o mundo à minha volta.

Larguei todas as minhas coisas em cima da cama, comi o almoço que Tae havia me levado e, após ela sair, saí atrás dela. Estava interessado em saber mais sobre a vida daquela mulher que era, de um certo jeito, preciosa para mim. Queria perguntar tantas coisas, mas tinha um certo receio, ela era sempre tão fria e sempre tão objetiva que parecia até um robô programado apenas para me atender o mais basicamente possível.

Não deixei que ela me visse, a segui de longe. Ela ia andando pela sede e passava por lugares que eu nunca havia visto antes, eu estava realmente curioso para saber qual era o destino final de passos tão decididos como os dela, até que ela pára em frente a uma casa, sei agora que se tratava de sua casa. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos corre ao encontro de Tae e dá um pulo abraçando-a toda feliz e contente, mas a minha surpresa maior foi a reação de minha criada. Ao invés da habitual frieza, ela simplesmente estava, sorrindo, feliz, abraçava a menina de volta e a rodopiava pelos ares.

Sinto um inevitável ciúmes da garota, ela recebia carinho de Tae, eu não. Olho mais um tempo as duas, tão felizes, abraçando-se tanto. Tae falava muito, diferente da objetividade com que sempre me tratava. Essa incrível discrepância mostrava uma coisa, mas eu não queria entender.

Saio de perto. Aquela cena bastava para mim, o mundo parecia só querer me mostrar coisas dolorosas ali, estava na hora de me retirar novamente para o meu mundinho particular, porém, a volta me parecia muito complicada. Os lugares que eu não conhecia pareciam se tornar uma constante. Demoro, mas percebo, eu estava perdido dentro da sede.

Percorro inúmeros lugares procurando qualquer local que fosse conhecido, porém absolutamente nada parecia causar a sensação de "Eu já estive aqui". Inevitavelmente sinto-me desesperado, procuro por uma alma viva, mas não havia ninguém por perto. E mesmo se houvesse eu tinha um certo medo de desconhecidos, medo de levar uma bronca por ter saído pelo mundo da sede.

Mesmo sem querer lágrimas começam a correr em meu rosto e começo a chorar como uma criança desesperada, o que eu era no momento, diga-se de passagem. Sento em um canto, perto de uma das tradicionais casas e fico, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e os mesmos nos joelhos, chorando baixo. Até que uma mão encosta em meu ombro e faz uma leve massagem nele.

-Porque você chora, criança? – uma voz feminina, bem agradável aos ouvidos, fala comigo.

Eu a olho de soslaio, sem sair da posição que me encontrava. Era uma mulher realmente linda, sua beleza encantaria qualquer pessoa com uma facilidade incrível, seus olhos tinham um formato exótico, ela trajava roupas tradicionais.

-Eu me perdi aqui na sede – na hora eu me senti bobo falando aquilo.

Ela dá um riso abafado.

-Então, vamos levar você de volta, certo? Aonde você mora?

Sinto-me feliz, saio de minha posição e sorrio para ela. Ela, porém, parece notar algo, seus olhos miravam diretamente a pulseira branca e vermelha que antes estava escondida. Seus olhos passam dela para o meu cabelo, depois para os meus olhos, então o sorriso que antes havia, some de sua face, ela vira-se de costas. Bate à porta da casa e chama um nome:

-Suki!

Logo outra moça sai de dentro da casa, ela era muito bela também, seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, iguais a seus olhos. As duas conversam baixo, entendo apenas quando a mulher que me tocou os ombros aponta para mim e pede para que a outra me levasse até em casa, no que ela assente com a cabeça. A mulher que havia inicialmente conversado comigo retorna para dentro da casa e a outra, com um sorriso no rosto, pega em minha mão.

-Vamos, eu te levo para sua casa. Meu nome é Suki.

-Eu me chamo Izuie.

-Sim, eu sei – responde ainda com o sorriso gentil no rosto.

Fomos andando pela sede, a moça sorria gentilmente toda vez que eu a olhava, porém ficava sempre quieta, uma duvida me inquietava, com coragem, talvez incentivado pelos constantes sorrisos gentis, resolvo perguntar.

-Aquela mulher...como ela chama?

-Yukina é o nome dela, Izuie...

-Ela é bonita... – praticamente uma fala inconsciente minha.

Ela apenas sorri de um jeito meio desconcertado, mas ainda gentil. Eu já estava quase me acostumando com seu jeito.

-Ela...é que...é, tem razão, realmente ela é muito bonita.

Percebo que havia alguma coisa que Suki queria me contar, mas não conseguia, ou não podia.

-De um certo jeito parece que ela me deixa feliz – respondo, sorrindo.

Ao invés de sorrir, como era quase de lei, agora seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Ela me olha com certa piedade, depois de um tempo irrompe em lágrimas e logo esconde o rosto atrás da manga.

-Isso é muito triste... – diz entre soluços – Izuie...ela...a Yukina.

-O que tem ela? – pergunto assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

-Izuie, A Yukina, ela...a Yukina é…é a sua mãe. – ela ajoelha-se após me dar a noticia.

Minha cabeça fica pesada, sinto o mundo ficar turvo, eram lágrimas que enchiam meus olhos, mas teimavam em ficar neles, ela me olha, parece pensar "pobre criança" eu pensaria assim pelo menos, era assim que eu me sentia. E minha mãe, era tão bonita. Finalmente as lágrimas começam a sair, muitas lágrimas saem.

-Então é ela que é minha mãe?

Ela põe as mãos em meu rosto e me olha nos olhos, porém eu evito o olhar. Com um movimento rápido ela traz meu corpo para perto dela e me envolve em um abraço forte. Eu também a abraço, muito fortemente, porém sem querer machucá-la.

Porém algo não estava certo. Mesmo na emoção do momento eu percebo isso, sinto seus seios encostados contra meu pequeno corpo, tratava-se realmente de uma mulher, mas abraçava-me e nada acontecia. Eu não havia me transformado em gato, sabia que, quando eu abraçasse alguém do sexo oposto, naturalmente, eu me transformaria, no entanto, ali estava eu, abraçado com uma mulher e nada acontecendo. Lembrei então da dúvida de Kaji e por um momento fiquei com medo de engravidá-la. Afastei-a.

-Entendo – começou ela – você deve estar se perguntando porque você não se transformou...certo?

-Também – respondi – tenho medo de ter um filho com você também.

Suki fez uma cara de quem estava confusa. Logo parece captar alguma coisa, ou chegar a alguma conclusão.

-Pervertido! – grita desconcertada.

-Não, é Izuie, I-ZU-IE – soletro, achando que "Pervertido" era para ser meu nome.

-Me responda uma coisa...você pretende fazer alguma coisa comigo porque eu te abracei, ou você acha que abraçar tem alguma coisa a ver com engravidar uma mulher?

-Que pergunta estranha – e realmente era estranha para mim – acho que se eu abraçar alguém do sexo oposto essa pessoa vai ter um filho comigo.

Por um momento ela parece não acreditar, para depois dar boas risadas da minha cara.

-Izuie, pelo visto não te ensinaram nada sobre a vida, apenas deixaram que você fosse crescendo escondido de todos os outros. Crianças nascem de outro jeito. E o único motivo que você não se transformou em gato é porque eu sou igual a você – ela sorriu como sempre.

Senti-me inquieto, lágrimas apareciam novamente em meus olhos, alguém que era igual? E uma pessoa mais velha? Aquilo era um real motivo para ficar muito feliz. Mais do que imaginava ser possível.

-Você também é uma possuída pelo gato? – perguntei esperançoso.

-Por Deus! – ela me responde indignada – realmente não ensinaram nada para você! Que pouca vergonha para os Souma. Não, eu sou possuída por outro animal dos signos. Sou eu que represento o signo do Macaco.

-Eu li sobre o Macaco! – respondo satisfeito.

Ela se levanta e novamente me dá as mãos. Começamos a andar de volta para minha casa. O caminho finalmente me era conhecido, até enfim surgir meu lar diante de meus olhos. Agradeço-a, porém ela segura meu braço.

-Espere...Izuie...tem mais...sua mãe...ela...

-Ela o que? – pergunto ansioso.

Por um momento parece que ela pretende contar, porém sempre se contém.

-Sabe – muda radicalmente de assunto – acho que...eu vou te visitar um dia desses...tem muita coisa ainda que você precisa saber sobre a vida em geral.

E foi assim que eu conheci e passei a ter contato com a primeira pessoa que me amaria e cuidaria de mim como uma mãe.

-Mas espera (Antes de acabar o capitulo), se bebês não nascem de abraços...como eles surgem?

-Ahn...bem...é que...hum...assim...ahn...digamos que...Nossa! Ta tarde, Tchau. – assim despede-se Suki.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É isso \o

Mais tarde apareço com o Capitulo 3...espero que estejam gostando xD

Ah sim...por favor! Esse Autor adora Reviews xD...elogiar ou xingar, é só começar

Abraço e até a próxima – E ele não vai! -


	3. Cap 3 Conversas

Personagens até aqui:

- Izuie Souma Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

- Tae Souma Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

- Kaji Hiragazawa Priemeiro amigo de Izuie.

- Yukina Souma Mãe de Izuie.

- Suki Souma Possuída pelo Macaco.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 3 – Conversas_.

-Descobri uma coisa incrível, Izuie!

Veio todo contente meu mais novo e primeiro amigo, durante o intervalo.

-Ah, oi Kaji – apesar da empolgação dele minha resposta foi normal.

-Eu não vou ter filhos! Não é pelo abraço que as meninas engravidam!

-É, eu já sei.

-As vezes você é muito chato – apesar de me conhecer apenas por dois encontros na escola ele já se achava, e até parecia, bem intimo meu.

-Mas foi você que me perguntou se eu te acho chato, eu não te perguntei isso.

-E eu respondi, mesmo sem a pergunta. Mas tem mais! Meu irmão me explicou mais ou menos como funciona.

Agora me interessava mais.

-E como é? A pessoa que ia me explicar tava com pressa.

-Pior que é muito simples - começou – o homem implanta na barriga da mulher sua semente e o bebê é fecundado, tipo uma árvore.

-Semente? Estranho, não lembro de ter uma.

-Não é pra ter bobo – investe bravo Kaji, como se realmente soubesse do que estivesse falando – depois de um tempo você ganha do seu pai, quando você tiver a idade certa e tudo mais.

-Mas...aonde você coloca essa semente? – muitas dúvidas despontavam na minha cabeça. Ele pensa um pouco.

-Acho que pela boca da mulher. Daí acontece tudo.

O pior de tudo é que fazia sentido. Acreditei.

-Ah e tem mais uma coisa, eu conversei com o amigo do meu irmão, aquele outro Souma, depois que eu falei do cabelo laranja parece que ele ficou interessado em te conhecer.

Apesar de todo o tempo que ele teve para me conhecer porque aceitara o convite justamente naquela hora? Foi a primeira pergunta, dentre tantas, que aquele Souma, que eu ainda nem conhecia, implantaria em minha cabeça, porém não quis pensar muito nisso.

-Eu também quero conhecê-lo, ele estuda na nossa escola?

-Não bobo – Kaji finge estar bravo – ele estuda na escola do meu irmão.

-E seu irmão estuda em que escola?

-Na mesma que a nossa.

Comecei a notar que Kaji não era o ser mais inteligente que eu conhecia.

-Hoje ele faltou na aula, mas amanhã eu te apresento meu irmão e o seu parente, na saída.

Novamente o sinal bate encerrando o intervalo. Mais uma vez ele se despede.

O dia acaba e eu volto para casa, à porta da mesma encontro uma pessoa que não esperava, Suki, gentil como sempre, sorria para mim.

Almoçamos juntos, pela primeira vez eu tinha o prazer de poder almoçar acompanhado de alguém. Ainda não havia muito assunto, mas só a presença dela ali já era motivo de imensa felicidade, embora eu não demonstrasse a mesma. Terminamos o almoço e ela começou a falar, me perguntava muitas coisas. Até tocar no assunto dos signos.

-Você sabia que há representantes vivos dos signos, não é mesmo, Izuie?

-Sim, mas só conheço você deles Suki. Todos já nasceram?

-Não, tem alguns signos que não estão vivos.

-Espero que o Rato não esteja vivo – respondo ríspido.

Ela me olha de certo jeito assustada, porém parece entender logo.

-Você...não gosta do Rato porque foi ele que enganou o Gato, certo?

-Sim. Se não fosse por ele...eu...talvez tudo fosse mais...

-Fácil? Talvez fosse mesmo, Izu. É quase que uma predestinação o Gato nascer não gostando do Rato, mas...isso é triste...espero que você não precise conhecê-lo.

-Conhecer quem?

-O rato. Ele...atualmente ele está possuindo uma pessoa da família.

O Rato estava vivo. Era praticamente tudo que eu precisava saber, nada mais precisava ser dito naquele momento, eu queria conhecer, qual fosse o custo, o representante do signo que eu julgava ser o responsável maior por toda minha desgraça. Não era questão de não gostar, era questão de odiar e culpar o mesmo por toda a desgraça que me assolava.

-Nem todos estão vivos atualmente? – tento mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Não, alguns ainda não nasceram.

-E quais são eles – a curiosidade começava a me corroer.

Ela, porém me olha com um sorriso que não era gentil, mas, sim, um tanto quanto, safado, e responde.

-Porque você não descobre por si só?

Encabulado mal consigo encará-la.

-Amanhã...tem um Souma na minha escola que eu vou conhecer...será que ele é, um dos doze?

-Cuidado Izu, lembre-se sempre de não sair por aí comentando sobre os doze, é um segredo que tem que ficar muito bem guardado. Poucas são as pessoas que sabem e é sempre bom que continue assim.

No dia seguinte lembrava-me sempre dessas palavras, elas ficavam se repetindo em minha cabeça como um disco travado. Na saída eu estava quase indo embora quando Kaji me surpreende, pega em meu braço e me leva até o irmão mais velho.

-Esse é o meu irmão, Izuie.

Um garoto alto me encara de cima.

-Fala garoto. – sua voz é grave.

-Oi, meu nome é Izuie – novamente não sei o que dizer.

-Ah, sim, o meu é Miyamoto, e eu tenho 16 anos. Aposto que meu irmão esqueceu de te falar. – e esqueceu mesmo.

-E eu sou Enishi. – atrás do irmão de Kaji soa a voz – Enishi Souma, assim como você, Izuie.

Ali estava ele, meu parente. Seus cabelos eram longos e brancos, realmente havia uma chance de que ele realmente fosse o representante do boi, mas as palavras de Suki ainda continuavam em minha cabeça, por isso nada comentei, ainda mais na frente dos dois irmãos.

Por um tempo nós conversamos, mas eu lembro de ter que chegar na hora do almoço em casa e me despeço dos três, porém, Enishi, também se despede e começa a me seguir.

-Você vai para a sede, não é? – falou depois de andar boa parte do caminho me seguindo de perto.

-Na verdade sim. Sabe, eu moro lá.

-Eu também – responde.

Faz-se um tempo de silêncio.

-Ahh, entendi – rompe o silêncio, Enishi.

-Entendeu o que? - Pergunto curioso como sempre – também entendeu como as crianças nascem?

-Não, bobo, isso eu já sei na prática – Prática? Na hora fiquei confuso imaginando como seria o filho dele e como ele teria colocado a semente na boca de uma garota – eu entendi que você é o possuído pelo Gato.

-Você também é? – perguntei esperançoso.

-Sim, pelo Boi – ele responde calmamente.

-Sabia!

-Então porque perguntou?

Eu não soube responder, mas que eu sabia, eu sabia.

-Sempre fiquei curioso pelo gato. Você não se parece em nada com a sua mãe.

-Você conhece minha mãe? – pergunto espantado.

-Quem? A Yukina? – fazendo uma pergunta que me confirmava que sim.

-Sim, ela é a minha mãe – respondo feliz.

-Conheço sim, aliás, é uma sorte sua ter uma mãe como ela.

-Ela é muito bonita, né?

-Sim, mas eu me refiro ao fato de você poder abraçar ela.

-Abraçá-la? – nunca havia me ocorrido, será que as mães dos Signos podiam abraçar seus filhos? – as mães podem abraçar seus filhos amaldiçoados?

-Não! – ele responde indignado.

-Então como minha mãe pode me abraçar? – aquilo sim me intrigava.

-Oras, ela faz parte dos 12 Signos.

Ele disse justamente algo que eu não esperava ser dito, era esse o segredo que Suki parecia querer esconder de mim a todo custo? De um certo jeito aquilo me incomodava, me incomodava muito.

-Dos doze...?

-Sim, Izuie, sua mãe, a representante do signo do Rato...

Nada mais precisava ser dito para mim. Novamente o mundo parecia insistir em revelar coisas dolorosas para o gato, cuja mãe era justamente a pessoa a qual ele estava destinado a odiar desde o seu nascimento. Sua mãe, o Rato.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Por favor, reviews! XD Quero saber sua opinião de como a história está até aqui.

Abraços


	4. Cap 4 Mudanças

Como uma espécie de despedida das férias resolvi postar o Capitulo 4 XD atualmente a Fic tem até o Capitulo 7 escrito, mas ainda faltam algumas coisas para ir refinando e tudo mais XD

Espero que gostem desse capítulo...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Personagens até aqui:_

Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

Kaji Hiragazawa: Primeiro amigo de Izuie.

Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie, possuída pelo Rato.

Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco.

Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji

Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 4 – Mudanças_.

O representante do Boi me olhava curioso, talvez pensasse que eu soubesse que minha mãe era a representante do Rato, mas meu espanto lhe deixava com aquela cara de quem queria realmente entender o porque do espanto.

-Por acaso você não sabia que sua mãe é a representante do Rato?

-Ela...eu...não, eu não sabia... – as palavras pareciam difíceis.

Não só as palavras eram difíceis, mas o que sentir era algo cruel, como eu poderia odiar minha mãe? Ta certo, ela tinha me abandonado, desistido de mim, me renegado a uma vida ordinária às margens da família Souma, mas, mesmo assim, ela continuava sendo minha mãe, aquele rápido momento em que conversei com ela havia enchido meu coração de felicidade, de certo modo eu a amava; de certo modo eu a odiava.

-Ah, entendo. – disse ele pensativo.

Inevitavelmente eu estava pensativo, mas continuava andando, finco meu queixo no peito e fixo meu olhar ao chão, não conseguia encarar o mundo à volta naquele momento, Enishi me seguia de perto, mas parecia estar distraído olhando uma borboleta voar. Repentinamente algo me tira do meu pensamento entorpecente, algo duro bate em minha cabeça. Na hora penso ser um poste, mas a coisa que bateu de encontro me xinga:

-Besta! Presta atenção por onde você anda, isso doeu!

Mantenho meus olhos baixos como sinal de resignação.

-Doeu em mim também, sua cabeça parece um poste.

-Mas eu sou uma garota, com garotas trombadas doem mais!

Eu estava pouco acostumado a ver meninas da minha idade, por isso a voz não havia me soado feminina, mas se tratava realmente de uma garota. Levanto meus olhos para encará-la, seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros, ela me recordava alguém, na hora não consigo lembrar ao certo quem, mesmo porque minha cabeça estava cheia de outros pensamentos.

-Nossa! Realmente você é uma garota! – eu realmente estava surpreso, entenda minha posição.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela pergunta possessa.

-Oi, Mayu – atrás de mim Enishi fala e faz um gesto de oi.

-Ahh, Oi senhor Enishi – responde ela, toda doce e gentil. – não tinha te visto aí.

-Ei, porque você trata ele tão gentilmente e é tão arisca comigo?

-E você ainda pergunta? Primeiro tromba comigo, depois me chama de poste e por último fala que eu pareço menino, você esperava o que?

Mais uma vez eu não soube responder. O que eu esperava? Nem eu sabia.

Olho mais uma vez para a menina, logo uma cena, finalmente, surge em minha cabeça, eu realmente conhecia ela, nunca havia sido apresentado, sequer ela sabia da minha existência, ou se sabia era através da pessoa que a abraçava, enquanto eu olhava de longe. Aquela era a menina que Tae, minha criada, estava abraçando, tão feliz, quando resolvi a seguir, aquela era a menina que tinha me deixado com ciúmes e que havia me mostrado a coisa mais óbvia que eu não enxergava, que era justamente a falta de amor que Tae tinha por mim.

-Você... – finalmente resolvo mostrar minha indignação – é você que...Tae...

-O que tem minha mãe? – ela pergunta desconfiada.

-Nada! – saio emburrado.

Acelero o passo e vou sozinho para casa, atrás ouço ela perguntar para Enishi "O que raios deu nele?" mesmo sabendo que eles perceberam algo, eu não agüentava mais ficar ali, começo a correr para casa.

Foi uma surpresa, mas de certo modo eu já esperava, novamente à porta de casa alguém me esperava, Suki. Ela percebe que algo estava errado e antes mesmo que eu passasse por ela e entrasse direto para casa ela me pega pelo ombro e me envolve em um abraço, passando a mão em minha cabeça.

-O que aconteceu, Izu?

Eu podia ter dito sobre Tae, sobre como eu havia conhecido Mayu, mas, a única coisa que consegui dizer foi.

-Minha mãe, ela é o Rato.

Ela fica surpresa, porém não muito, parecia entender que algum dia aquilo ia, inevitavelmente, acontecer. Ela apenas me abraça no momento, todo seu apoio estava naquele abraço, destinado apenas para alguém possuído, ou, no caso, para mim. Novamente ela pega em minhas mãos e me leva para dentro de casa, lá dentro Tae já servia o almoço, evito olhar para ela, não conseguia encará-la diretamente.

-Sabe Izuie – inicia Suki – eu estive pensando...

Ela pára por um tempo sua fala e parece pensar sobre o que ia me propor, eu espero por um tempo, mas logo uma fatal ansiedade salta ao peito.

-Pensando...?

-Se você...você gostaria de vir morar comigo? – pergunta rapidamente, ansiosa.

Apesar de ter descoberto tantas coisas dolorosas naquele dia aquele convite veio para salvar minhas emoções. Obviamente eu fiquei feliz, deixar de fazer parte de um canto obscuro da sede, sair um pouco da margem social do mundo Souma, para ir para um canto de mais luz? Mas, mais que tudo aquilo, viver com ela, a primeira pessoa que me parecia como uma mãe. Era tudo o que eu desejava. Assenti que sim, freneticamente, com a cabeça, ela sorriu com meu entusiasmo.

-Amanhã mesmo eu pego suas coisas e nós nos mudamos, ok?

-Certo – respondi com um entusiasmo que não era muito comum.

Quando ela foi embora eu só esperava que o dia seguinte chegasse rápido e mais que isso, que ele passasse voando. Queria mudar logo, queria uma vida que não fosse ficar me escondendo para sempre. Talvez eu o tivesse desejado cedo demais.

O dia seguinte chegou, apesar de me parecer muito demorado, enfim estava na hora de ir para a escola. Talvez a tarde ela fosse comigo fazer a mudança comigo. Fui para a escola.

O tempo na sala não passava, o tempo fora da sala parecia estar parado também. No mesmo intervalo de sempre Kaji apareceu e me cumprimentou como sempre.

-Izuie, conversou com o Enishi?

-Sim...

-Ele é estranho, mais estranho que você. Eu acho pelo menos.

-Ah, obrigado – embora eu achasse que o estranho ali era ele e não eu e o Boi.

Conversamos mais um pouco, antes, porém, de bater o sinal ele se adianta em se despedir e ir correndo para a sala. Sentado apenas reparo ele indo embora, algo a mais me chama a atenção, dois colegas meus olham para Kaji e conversam alguma coisa sobre ele. O que ouço não me agrada muito, falavam que ele era o mais atrasado de sua turma, que provavelmente ele devia ter algum tipo de retardo mental. Apesar de realmente me desagradar eu nada falo, apenas continuo o que estava fazendo. Eu ainda não havia percebido, mas já considerava Kaji como meu amigo.

Na saída da escola encontrei novamente com Enishi, mais uma vez ele começava a me seguir de perto, sem nunca falar nada, apenas observando o mundo à volta e eu, ansioso em voltar, também não puxava assunto. Atrás de nós dois uma voz, que agora eu sabia ser feminina declara em tom contente:

-Enishi! Tudo bem? Oi você. – novamente Mayu.

Eu sabia que o "Oi você" se referia a mim, mas fingi não entender e nada respondi para ela, enquanto meu companheiro de caminhada, respondia um oi casual.

-Por acaso você é surdo garoto do cabelo Laranja? – ela me provoca.

-Porque você não me chama pelo nome, garota do cabelo castanho? – ainda não tinha me esquecido de sentir ciúmes dela.

-Porque você nunca me disse qual é! Bobo.

Pensando bem eu realmente nunca havia me apresentado a ela, mas que ficasse assim, não queria que ela descobrisse, qualquer que fosse o jeito, que eu era cuidado por sua mãe.

-E incrível que eu sei o seu, Mayu!

Por um momento tive a clara impressão de que ela fosse tentar revidar de algum jeito, porém parece ficar sem muito o que dizer e diz em um tom estranhamente manhoso.

-Ahhh, como você é chatoo.

Não entendi muito bem, não soube reagir ao tom manhoso dela, apenas me despedi dos dois rapidamente enquanto seguia rumo ao que logo seria minha antiga casa.

A ansiedade fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Chegando em casa estaria Suki me esperando, pronta para fazer as mudanças? Eu esperava muito isso. Queria a qualquer custo mudar naquele instante, minha vida iria mudar junto com minhas coisas e com minha posição geográfica.

Conforme me aproximo vislumbro uma figura feminina de costas à porta de casa, penso logo, tento adivinhar logo, só podia ser Suki. Corro feliz ao encontro, porém algo não batia. Conforme me aproximo meus olhos enfim vêem mais claramente. Realmente algo não estava certo, aquela ali não era Suki. A mulher vira-se para mim com um olhar seco e frio. Em minha boca um som inaudível saía instintivamente:

-Mãe...

Era Yukina, minha mãe. Ela que me esperava, algo não podia estar certo. Por um momento ela apenas me olha de cima a baixo, sem mudar sua expressão, para logo declarar:

-Eu vim te buscar, tem alguém que decidiu te conhecer.

-Me conhecer? Como assim?

Ela simplesmente pega-me pelo braço, com força, e começa a caminhar levando-me contra minha vontade para algum lugar dentro da sede, logo, sem olhar para mim responde, enfim, à minha pergunta.

-Sim, uma pessoa quer te conhecer. Parece que Deus, enfim, se interessou pela sua existência.

Foi assim, que sendo guiado por mãos tão fortes que me machucavam que fui, pela primeira vez, conhecer a figura mais divina dentre os signos, quando finalmente fui conhecer o atual patriarca da família...Deus.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Yue-chan: Ahuauhahua, sim, também acho que seria melhor eles perguntarem XD, mas essa desinformação dele tem um porque, mais pra frente vai dar para entender melhor porque eu mantive assim XD

Kunny-chan: Que bom que está gostando! XD Fico muito feliz hehehe, e a parte dos bebês pelo visto ta fazendo sucesso mesmo uhahahuahua xD

Jessi: Jéssi! \o/ fiquei feliz que veio comentar minha fic aqui! XD Agora por aqui então, seja bem vinda ao XD...qualquer dúvida é só falar hehehe E cá está a continuação XD

Abraços \o


	5. Cap 5 Conhecendo Deus

Enfim, o Capitulo 5...é aqui que a história vai começar um certo suspense...Espero que gostem XD

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Personagens Até Agora:_

- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

- Mayu: Filha de Tae.

- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie.

- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie.

- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco.

- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji

- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 5 – Conhecendo Deus. _

Meu coração parecia querer sair do peito. As batidas eram tão aceleradas que poderia ser até visível a alguém de fora do meu corpo, se o mesmo fosse possível. Eu sabia da existência de um Deus dentre os signos, mas não sabia que o mesmo estava vivo, muito menos que se interessava por mim. Tive medo, mas sentia-me feliz por esse interesse, uma parte minha queria conhecê-lo, mais que isso, queria cair na sua graça.

À minha frente Yukina seguia andando, eu apenas via suas costas, durante todo o percurso ela não olhava para trás, sequer uma vez, era apenas uma guia enigmática, tento esquecer por um momento toda a história do rato, tento esquecer que a mulher que me guiava era minha mãe, mas uma pergunta teima em minha cabeça, mesmo sem querer acabo perguntando:

-Porque...porque você...?

Eu ainda não havia acabado, a pergunta ainda estava incompleta, porém ela responde, ainda de costas, não sei ao certo com que intenção.

-Porque Ele mandou a mim, apenas por isso.

Encaro a resposta como sendo a única que eu obteria no momento, quando finalmente começo a tomar coragem para arriscar novamente, antes disso, porém, ela vira-se para mim:

-É aqui, entre, ele está esperando – apontando para uma porta.

Com as mãos tremendo abro lentamente a porta, minha mãe começa a virar-se para partir, porém eu tomo coragem para dirigir-lhe a palavra:

-Não tem ninguém aqui, a sala está vazia.

Ela suspira, como que irritada, olha para a sala e me aponta outra porta ao fundo da mesma.

-Aquela porta ali, ele está naquela sala, essa é a sala de espera.

-Obrigado... – ela novamente vai se virando, não sei o porque, mas uma palavra escapa da minha boca, agora em tom claro o suficiente para ser ouvido – ...mãe.

Yukina pára por um momento, talvez estivesse aterrorizada, eu não sabia, mas ela pensava que eu ainda não soubesse sobre ela ser minha mãe.

-Como? Quem te contou? – pergunta, novamente, sem virar-se para mim.

-Suki... – não consegui mentir, embora não visse muito mal naquilo.

Ela sai andando e me deixa sozinho ali. Entro na sala. Arrisco chegar perto da porta, a mesma abre-se repentinamente, o que me causa um susto natural. Quem a abre é um garoto, trajando roupas tradicionais, parecia ter uma idade bem próxima à minha.

-Oh, creio que te assustei – disse com um sorriso na boca – Por favor, entre.

-Você... – não acredito, mas seria ele? - por acaso você é...

-Sim, sou eu mesmo! Eu sou Deus. Esperava alguém maior por acaso? – pergunta irritado.

-Não! – respondo com certo receio.

-Ótimo! Entre! – dessa vez seu "Entre" me soa como uma ordem, ao invés de um simples pedido.

Entrei. Algo dentro de mim parecia estar realmente feliz com aquela pessoa, mas outra temia, tinha muito medo daquela criança tão especial.

-Sabe...não sei se te contaram, mas o motivo que você foi mantido longe de todos, você sabe qual é? – iniciou.

-Na verdade não – minhas palavras soaram resignadas, ao que ele percebeu e ficou contente.

-Simples, porque você é um monstro – ele riu.

Não lembro o que eu senti, mas a rejeição foi tanta que me lembrava em muito quando havia conhecido minha mãe. Desviei o olhar.

-Sabia que você é o oposto da minha existência, Izuie? Mas mesmo assim, apesar de tudo isso, eu te amo. Não porque é meu dever, não porque eu deva fazê-lo, mas eu o amo do fundo do meu coração porque essa é a bondade com a qual Deus nasceu. Mas lembre-se sempre, você é inferior! Você é o oposto da minha existência, não tente nunca se comparar comigo, nunca ouse tentar passar as minhas vontades, ou as conseqüências serão desastrosas. Pode ir agora. – apontou-me para a porta.

Não ousei retrucar. A verdade é que eu ainda não entendia o porque daquela conversa, muito menos o porque daquelas ameaças, mas certamente eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa "Preciso sair daqui, o quanto antes!" estava quase saindo, quando mais uma vez sua voz soa, impiedosa, e ritmando uma espécie de canção em minha direção:

-Um certo gato / Um dia será aprisionado / Não faça com que esse dia, chegue mais rápido...

Aprisionado? O que ele queria dizer? Eu ainda não sabia. Meu extinto de sair dali soou mais alto que minha curiosidade por aquela pequena canção feita às pressas para mim.

Corri pela sede. Dessa vez eu sabia exatamente qual era o caminho para casa, fiz questão de sabê-lo. Durante a corrida pensava e agarrava-me à esperança de encontrar, e me mudar para a casa de Suki, queria que ela se lembrasse da promessa, mais que isso, queria que ela a cumprisse, estava mais do que na hora.

Finalmente cheguei em casa, a porta estava estranhamente aberta. Duas pessoas discutiam lá dentro, apesar de nunca ter ouvido aquelas vozes tão nervosas e em tons tão altos reconheci de quem eram, Yukina e Suki discutiam, minha mãe biológica gritava com minha mãe por consideração, peguei a discussão já iniciada, mesmo assim quis entendê-la.

-Você que não entende! – gritava Yukina.

-Na verdade entendo melhor do que você pensa – retruca.

Lembrei o que eu havia dito frente à sala de espera e cheguei à óbvia conclusão de qual era o motivo daquela discussão: Eu. Chegar a tal conclusão me incomodou, não queria aquele tipo de problema para Suki, ainda mais vindo daquela mulher.

-Você acha que pode consertar as coisas agora! – continuou.

-Não, Yukina, mas posso ao menos remediar um pouco do dano que foi feito, esse garoto foi criado às margens da sociedade, não só dos Souma, mas da sociedade como um todo.

-No fundo você sabe o que é isso? Ou não sabe?

-Não...não sei – responde receosa.

-Você se culpa! Se culpa por aquele dia! Esqueça, Suki, não se prenda ao passado.

Ainda faltava um contexto para entender o que ela quis dizer, até hoje só entendo partes do que aconteceu de fato.

-Mas... – de receosa sua voz adquiria um tom melancólico – se não fosse por...se nós não...talvez aquela criança fosse mais feliz. – senta-se em uma cadeira.

-Ou talvez não... – disse minha mãe, acariciando as costas de Suki.

Mais uma vez eu estava confuso. Aquele mundo novo que eu havia descoberto fazia com que milhares de sentimentos e pensamentos, igualmente novos, surgissem. Alguma coisa despontou em minha barriga, algo fez com que eu realmente passasse mal ali, precisei sair, não queria encarar aquelas duas, muito menos queria encará-las juntas.

Andei cabisbaixo para longe, a sede dos Souma, como um todo, parecia me incomodar, não só incomodar, mas, também, sufocar, como um recipiente aprisionador.

Estava já fora daquele antro familiar, repentinamente uma presença, a qual eu não havia notado, chuta...minha bunda...

-Só pra constatar, isso não foi muito gentil da sua parte – viro olhando-me para a pessoa. Eu a conhecia, vocês já devem imaginar quem era.

-Oi...oi Izuie! – estranhamente ela sabia meu nome, eu nunca havia dito.

-Mayu...como você...?

-Você acha que eu sou boba? – perguntou indignada – minha mãe trabalha servindo você boa parte do dia. Só o possuído do gato tem cabelo laranja, é de lei isso.

Ela sabia, sabia demais até.

-Então você sabe sobre tudo...

-Claro que sei! – novamente indignada – mas...tenho um motivo para isso...

-Sua mãe sabe do segredo, obviamente que ela contou...

-Não, minha mãe também não sabia...mas...tem várias coisas na verdade...

Será que ninguém conseguia ser claro? Já me irritavam aqueles gaguejos de quase todos que eu começava a conhecer. Se não podiam, ou não queriam, contar, porque começavam?

-Na verdade, eu queria pedir desculpas...

-Como assim? – o que mais me espantava era uma menina, como ela, me pedindo desculpas – você sabe o que significa a palavra, né?

-Claro que sim! Idiota! – brava novamente - ...Desculpa...parte dos seus problemas são...por minha culpa... – triste novamente – Mas que culpa eu tenho! Eu apenas nasci! – indignada pela primeira vez – ai...fala alguma coisa! – e agora manhosa, pensando bem ela era bem inconstante.

Eu supus na hora que ela estivesse se desculpando por ser filha da minha criada, Tae. Só queria saber como ela sabia do meu, tão escondido, ciúmes.

-Tudo bem...não precisava se desculpar, você não tem culpa de ter nascido filha de quem nasceu.

-Idiota! – grita irritada, seu humor era algo medonho àquela hora – não é por isso que eu to pedindo desculpas, aliás, o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? É outro o motivo.

-E qual é? – perguntei curioso, porém fingindo irritação.

-É que...foi minha culpa...por minha culpa você teve que conhecer o Gaki...

-E quem raios é Gaki?

-Esse é o nome daquele que representa...Deus...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Ah sim, antes que eu esqueça, to dedicando esse final p/ responder as Reviews XD (se é que já não perceberam XD), então, podem fazer perguntas se quiserem \o/...só isso...(que inútil)

Nii-souma: Opa, espero que escreva mesmo! Depois mostra o resultado xD E que bom que ta gostando da Fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também hehehe XD

Kunny-chan: qaahuahua não sei...e aí? Chorou nesse capitulo? XD Espero que, tendo chorado, ou não, você tenha gostado XD

Jéssi: Correspondeu às suas expectativas esse Deus? XD Mas espere um pouco...essa primeira aparição dele ainda não revelou como ele realmente é...espere por mais revelações acerca do atual patriarca da família XD

É isso...o Capitulo 6 é o mais curto até agora, em breve coloco ele aqui...

Abraços \o

E só lembrando: Reviews para um autor mais feliz Muhauhauhahu ù.ú


	6. Cap 6 Revelação

_Personagens Até Agora:_

- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

- Mayu: Filha de Tae.

- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie.

- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie.

- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco.

- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji

- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi.

-Gaki Souma: Deus

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 6 – Revelação_.

-Como assim por sua culpa! – Boa parte do que havia ocorrido comigo fora ela a culpada? Eu queria entender, e muito, isso.

-Talvez...talvez seja melhor você não entender por enquanto – disse tímida.

-Mas o que eu mais quero no momento é justamente isso!

-Foi apenas uma confusão! – disse novamente ela – o Gaki entendeu errado...

Algo me dizia que aquela conversa não ia levar a lugar algum, mas minha curiosidade insistia, eu queria saber mais, começava a me interessar mais por ela.

-Primeiro...você conhece o patriarca pessoalmente? – tentei contornar, tentando achar um caminho no qual ela me revelasse algo.

-Sim... – disse irritada, de certo modo incomodada, eu não entendia, eu queria entender, mas ela me parecia tão estranha – então fica assim! – disse enfim decidida – Desculpa! E pronto! Não me pergunte mais nada. – virou-se então de costas e começou a andar.

Eu estava decidido a tirar mais alguma informação dela, minha curiosidade falava por mim, ando em sua direção, estava bem perto quando meu pé se prende em alguma coisa, creio ter sido uma raiz de uma árvore que eu não havia visto, tentando evitar a queda acabo me segurando em seu braço, porém ela vira-se para mim o que me causa certo desequilíbrio, caio em cima dela, uma sensação estranha, um barulho, uma fumaça sai, me transformei em gato, ela apenas fica séria quando declara com uma voz sombria:

-Vamos testar se gatos sempre caem de pé?

Dizendo isso me pega e joga-me para o alto. Fecho os olhos, irritado, esperando a queda, porém ela me segura novamente em seu colo e começa a rir muito.

-Você achou mesmo que eu ia fazer isso, né! – ainda rindo.

-Claro, uma lunática como você! – esse sou eu irritado.

-Lunática? – diz isso com cara de maníaca.

-Não, retiro o que disse...uma maníaca como você!

-Não se esqueça que você está desprotegido assim nessa forma – sorrindo com uma expressão lunática. (pensando bem ela era os dois ali naquele momento) – mas vamos, eu quero conhecer o lugar aonde você mora, é lá que minha mãe trabalha, mas ela nunca quis me levar – muda radicalmente de assunto.

Nós vamos, ela leva minhas roupas, enquanto eu vou andando ao seu lado. Quando me transformo em humano novamente ela dá um grito de espanto e joga minhas roupas em cima de mim. Chegamos na minha casa, ainda não havia me esquecido da provável mudança. Encontramos Suki sentada, ainda era a mesma cadeira de antes, ela enxuga rapidamente algumas lágrimas e logo sorri, porém seu rosto entregava, havia chorado muito.

-Mayu, Izu, não sabia que vocês se conheciam – com seu mais que habitual sorriso.

-É, nos conhecemos – declaro - agora me espanta saber que você conhece essa monstrenga, Suki.

-Monstrega? – pergunta irritada.

-Ah sim, ela é minha vizinha e depois da mudança será a sua também, Izu.

Silêncio.

-...

Mais silêncio.

-Vou preparar um chá – Suki sai.

Silêncio novamente. Clima pesado. Suki volta, serve chá. Tomamos. Ainda silêncio.

-Porque eu tenho que ser vizinho dela? – pergunto, rompendo o silêncio de aproximadamente uma hora.

-Não precisa – reclama – Bobo! – grita brava comigo e sai.

-Ela é muito temperamental, não acha Suki?

-Izu...você realmente tem muita coisa para aprender! – pela primeira vez a vi desapontada - Mas de um certo jeito foi melhor assim – agora ela sorria um sorriso que eu nunca havia visto antes na expressão da possuída pelo macaco, era um sorriso de...alívio

-Agora vamos para a nossa casa – declarou contente.

-Mas Suki, nós ainda precisamos fazer a mudança.

-Ué, Izu, você não percebeu que sua casa está vazia? – olhando ao redor realmente só haviam as xícaras para o chá e mais nada – eu já pedi para alguns criados fazerem a mudança e já fizeram.

-Ahn...sim...vamos então, mas porque das xícaras?

-Sabe que nem eu sei, bem, vamos.

E assim eu fui. Dei uma última olhada para aquela casa, uma parte de mim realmente ficaria ali para sempre, mas mudanças como essas por vezes são melhores. Deixei meu primeiro lar e, feliz, enfim surgi um pouco mais para o mundo, um mundo aonde fui ter uma nova e estranha vizinhança.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Uou...demorei um bom tempo...mas enfim, cá está o Cap 6...é bem curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado...

Abraços!

Ah, sim, Reviews para um Ficwriter feliz XD


	7. Cap 7 Momento

_Personagens Até Agora:_

- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

- Mayu: Filha de Tae.

- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie.

- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie.

- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco.

- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji

- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi.

-Gaki Souma: Deus

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 7 – Momento_.

Um mundo realmente novo. Ali, mais ao centro da sede, eu me sentia parte de alguma coisa. Realmente Mayu era minha vizinha, todo dia eu tinha que suportar, o que na época eu considerava um fardo, ir junto com ela à escola. A escola dela era realmente muito próxima à minha e era uma escola mista, aos poucos passei a conhecer algumas de suas amigas também.

-Seu vizinho é muito estranho, Mayu – disse, Érica, uma amiga de Mayu que ia voltando conosco para casa.

-Obrigado pelo comentário – agradeci desanimado.

-Não fique assim! – começou Enishi – ser estranho é ser normal.

-Você é um Gênio! – elogiou Kaji, que até agora permanecia praticamente mudo.

-E você uma anta! – gritou Mayu em meio à confusão.

Aos poucos um pequeno grupo de amigos começava a se formar, pelo que gosto de chamar hoje de: Trupe. Hoje em especial voltávamos em massa para a sede, por coincidência, no mesmo dia em que eu havia convidado, incentivado por Suki, Kaji para ir conhecer minha nova casa, Mayu também havia convidado sua melhor amiga, Érica, para passar uma tarde por lá e Enishi apenas ia de bobo mesmo, sem ter convidado ninguém.

-Seu amigo é igualmente estranho! – reclama Érica, referindo-se a Kaji.

-Não fala assim! – fala Kaji, simulando desanimo, porém dá um abraço em Érica.

Enishi olha discretamente para mim, por um momento sinto inveja por não poder abraçar meninas, assim, por nada, mas apenas isso. Érica logo se desvencilha do abraço e xinga Kaji, ficando um pouco corada.

-Quem te deu liberdade pra sair abraçando amigas alheias? – Mayu pergunta irritada.

-Não sinta inveja! – dizendo isso Kaji abraça-a.

Dessa vez sinto uma inveja maior ainda, não sei ao certo, mas, mais que inveja, algo a mais que não soube definir e um estranho sentimento de raiva contra Kaji.

-Seu amigo é um perigo! – Enishi cochichou comigo.

-Eu sei! – respondi ao cochicho – mas creio que ele não tentará abraçar Suki.

-E o que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Mayu pergunta, após nocautear Kaji.

-A curiosidade matou... – começa a responder Enishi.

-O Gato! – Mayu grita, sorrindo, e apontando para mim.

-Não era nada de mais! – respondo indignado.

-Sim, eu acredito que não era mesmo... – por um momento essa fala me deixa feliz – ainda mais porque Enishi não falaria besteiras – sinto a mesma raiva, passando de Kaji para Enishi.

Nesse ritmo chegamos logo à sede. O possuído pelo Boi logo vai para sua casa e nos deixa a sós. Primeiro vamos todos para minha casa, aonde Suki prepara um suco, e consegue evitar os fatais abraços de Kaji com muita destreza e paciência, sorrindo gentilmente, sempre a cada escapada. Eu estava feliz por tê-la como mãe por consideração, porém logo ela se retira. Uma certa monotonia começa a tomar conta da tarde, até que Mayu tem a idéia que nos salvaria.

-Já sei, vamos jogar alguma coisa!

-O que?

-Não sei, lá em casa talvez tenha algum jogo.

E vamos todos para a casa vizinha. Acabamos jogando um jogo de tabuleiro, logo a disputa se torna uma discussão. Não se sabe por quanto tempo continuaria tal discussão, porém ela é logo interrompida pela chegada de uma pessoa. Era um homem alto e com um olhar distante.

-Pai! – minha vizinha grita contente.

-Oi, Mayu – responde com um sorriso que parecia atípico à sua personalidade. Ele passa a mão na cabeça dela e logo se retira.

-Então esse é seu pai? – Érica pergunta. – achei que ele estivesse viajando.

-E estava – responde com um sorriso no rosto – ele acabou de voltar.

-Nossa! – começa Érica inconformada – e nem um abraço na filha?

Ela da um leve sorriso desconcertado. O comentário da amiga, porém, revelava algo a mais, que apenas eu, das pessoas presentes, entendi.

Continuamos o jogo. Não demora muito e fica tarde, Érica e Kaji despedem-se e vão caminhando juntos para casa.

-E olha essa bagunça! – reclama Mayu. – você vai me ajudar a arrumar tudo!

-Eu?

-Sim, você mesmo, pode ir tratando de recolher as cartas do jogo.

-Certo, ajudo – respondo desanimado.

-E eu que vou, além de tudo, ter que varrer, não reclama!

Por um tempo recolho as cartas espalhadas pelo chão. Olho minha vizinha arrumando as cartas, uma pergunta inevitável rondava em minha cabeça a um bom tempo.

-Seu pai...ele é um dos Juunishi?

Por um momento ela pára de varrer, parecia surpresa, mas não queria demonstrar.

-Não...

-Desculpe...- falo constrangido.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas...mesmo porque Ikari, que acabou de chegar de viagem, não é meu pai de verdade e ele é sim dos Juunishi.

-Espera, então o homem que chegou a tarde não é seu pai? Mas porque você o chamou assim?

-Ele é meu padrasto, meu pai morreu em um acidente, antes mesmo de eu ter nascido.

Estava ali uma história que me intrigava, mas tinha receio de perguntar mais. Por um momento ela ficou quieta, apenas pensando, depois sentou-se no chão, eu sentei ao lado dela.

-É uma história um tanto confusa.

-Que eu quero ouvir – falei interessado.

-Você as vezes não parece ter a idade que tem – ela comenta sorrindo.

-Oras, a mesma que você?

-Não! Você não sabia que eu sou um ano mais velha? – comentou irritada, mas de fato eu não sabia.

-Você tem 11 anos?

-Se você tem 10 é lógico que eu tenho 11, esperto. – voltava a ser arisca.

-Ta, mas o que a nossa idade tem a ver com a história que você ia me contar?

-Nada... – por um momento ela pára para pensar – na verdade...tem uma coisa a ver sim.

-Conte então – já irritado com a demora.

-Sim, calma, calma. Na verdade tudo aconteceu antes que eu tivesse nascido. Tudo que eu sei, na verdade, são alguns fragmentos de uma explicação que uma pessoa me deu a um tempo atrás. Meu pai de verdade morreu em um acidente, quando minha mãe estava grávida, pelo que me contaram, minha mãe realmente amava meu pai e sua morte foi algo que a abalou muito profundamente, tanto que por um tempo ela acabou ficando em um estado de depressão profunda. Os parentes todos ficaram muito preocupados na época, principalmente comigo, porque a gravidez da minha mãe corria perigo devido à saúde instável – por um tempo ela respirou, olhou alguma coisa na parede e em seguida continuou – até que uma pessoa, que conhecia o segredo dos Juunishi, teve uma idéia, pedir para que Ikari, o representante do Dragão, tirasse as memórias da morte do meu pai...

-Então Ikari é o Dragão?

-Sim, e como tal há a fama dele possuir esse poder hipnótico, o que era simplesmente ideal na época, porém tinha uma condição, minha mãe ficaria em dívida com os Juunishi como um todo e mais tarde teve que pagar. Na hora, pelo meu bem, ela aceitou. Ela perdeu suas memórias. Ikari quem as tirou. A desculpa foi de que meu pai havia viajado para um lugar distante, aonde não havia uma forma eficaz de comunicação, ela estava inclinada a aceitar a desculpa sobre a ausência dele e a aceitou. Quando eu nasci todos ao redor mantiveram o segredo por uns tempos, mas ela aos poucos ia descobrindo que algo estava errado, até que descobriu tudo. Nem é preciso dizer que Ikari acabou se sentindo responsável e minha mãe, ao descobrir, fez questão de ir brigar com ele, só que...depois de pensar um pouco, minha mãe percebeu que foi ele quem salvou a vida dela e a minha, ao mesmo tempo aceitou os gritos e a indignação dela...o resto da história parece que é o clássico pedido de desculpas, seguido de um convite para jantar, até terminar em casamento mesmo...

-Mas, tem uma coisa que me intriga – comecei – você disse que sua mãe ficou em dívida com os Juunishi e teve que pagar...

-Sim, foi designada a ela uma função que poucas pessoas queriam, a função de cuidar do gato...você Izuie...

-Sabia! – comecei irritado – sempre a "coisa" que todos escondem e repudiam! – foi a primeira explosão de raiva e descontentamento que eu tive, porém ela parece se abalar muito pouco.

-Não, Izuie, a maior dificuldade de cuidar de você foi justamente de não sentir apego. Todos os dias minha mãe tentava evitar olhar para você como um filho, ou de acabar sentindo amor a você, mas era muito difícil...sempre que ela voltava para casa me abraçava feliz da vida e descarregava toda a frieza que tentava usar com você, ela não queria que você a visse como uma mãe, mas também era uma forma dela mesma se proteger...

-Mas...tudo que eu sempre quis...

-De um certo jeito eu te invejo, Izuie... – ela me interrompe com uma fala de tamanho impacto. Nunca haviam sentido inveja de mim antes, sempre era o contrário, porque disso agora?

-Como assim? – pergunto confuso, olhando para ela.

-Ficar em um canto, sem ninguém olhando para você, sem atrair muitos olhares e expectativas, podendo viver apenas com algumas pessoas, isolado, às vezes eu queria tanto isso... – ela era o contrário! Enquanto eu queria aparecer para o mundo ela queria desaparecer, na hora não sabia se sentia raiva, por ela dizer aquelas coisas, ou se ficava feliz, optei pela raiva.

-Você não sabe o que diz! Não tem noção o quanto é ruim ser excluído, com todas as pessoas te tratando com frieza!

-Desculpa! – ela grita e vira-se me encarando muito de perto – mas você não sabe o que é ser o centro da atenção e expectativa de toda uma família! – como assim?

-Mas... – a respiração dela batia em meu rosto, era uma respiração ofegante, seus olhos encaravam a fundo os meu, aqueles olhos me acalmavam, nunca antes eu havia sentido um poder tão grande, mas algo a mais, aqueles olhos me atraíam.

A expressão dela muda aos poucos, parece ficar envergonhada, talvez tivesse percebido a tamanha proximidade que meu rosto estava com o dela. Entrego-me então a um impulso praticamente involuntário, meu rosto se aproxima dela e toca-lhe levemente os lábios, sua boca estava úmida e fria, mas mesmo assim aquele rápido momento fora essencial e especial. Ela recua surpresa. Sorri e me diz com um tom calmo:

-Você é bem apressadinho para alguém da sua idade.

Na hora faço a coisa mais comum para a época: fujo. Corro para casa, Suki já estava de volta. Escondo-me no quarto, mas não deixo de lembrar a todo instante aquele beijo, mais que ele, o momento todo parecia perfeito, exceto o final, aquela frase dela, como eu gostaria de tê-la abraçado.

No dia seguinte, diante de nossa trupe toda, ela me tratou normalmente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.


	8. Cap 8 Complicações

Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato.

Mayu: Filha de Tae.

Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança.

Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie.

Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie.

Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco.

Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji

Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi.

Gaki Souma: Deus

Érica: amiga de Mayu

Ikari Souma: Pai de Mayu, marido de Tae, possuído pelo Dragão.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 8 – Complicações_.

Tudo normal. Parecia que apenas eu havia mudado. Quando fomos para a escola de manhã, junto com Enishi, tudo normal. Quando voltávamos com a trupe toda, ela agia normalmente. Não havia significado nada para ela? Talvez ela nos considerasse muito novos, até eu considero agora, mas...NADA?

Volto desolado. Porém, uma coisa ela não escondia, o olhar dela evitava o meu, na época eu mal percebi isso, talvez até seja alguma coisa que mais tarde fiz na minha cabeça, esse simples gesto de me evitar, mas uma coisa o gesto indicava, o beijo tinha significado alguma coisa para ela.

Chego em casa tentando esquecer do assunto, porém, mal chego, Suki já corre ao meu encontro, estava toda aflita.

-Izuie, aconteceu algo! Terrível!

-O que foi? – pergunto ficando aflito também.

-Gaki, lembra quem é ele?

-Claro! Como iria esquecer do nosso deus? – respondo com ares de obviedade.

-Ele resolveu adiantar! Ele não gostou do que você fez! Ele é realmente possessivo e ciumento quando se trata dela.

-Como assim?

-Izu, você sabe que o Gato sempre é aprisionado em um quarto obscuro da família Souma, um lugar escondido. Izu! Ele resolveu adiantar essa decisão! Ele quer, a qualquer custo, prendê-lo! – algumas lágrimas correm em sua face, algumas começam a despontar nas minhas.

-Não! – grito desnorteado. – ele vai ter que me achar antes! – e saio correndo porta afora.

Atrás ouço apenas Suki tentando me alcançar, porém sua roupa (Tradicional japonesa) não permite grandes corridas. Rápido e já estou fora da sede, seria mais propicio ao momento se estivesse chovendo, ou ao menos um tempo nublado, mas fazia sol. Não sabia para onde fugir, mas me escondi em algum canto qualquer e esperei o passar das horas, tentando, talvez, achar um porquê de estar escondido, ou uma noção do que fazer. Fiquei ali até alguém me perguntar de um jeito calmo, como de costume:

-Calor, não?

-Enishi? - e ali estava o representante do boi abanando a si mesmo com as mãos nuas.

-Isso, fico feliz que me reconhece ainda.

-Você e seus comentários...

-Suki estava desesperada te procurando. Quase todos já sabem da decisão do patriarca.

-E eu não entendo o porquê dela...

-Eu entendo, mas não sou eu quem deve explicar. Mas, alegre-se, você não será mais aprisionado.

-O quê?

-Sim, depois de muita argüição conseguiram apenas que você fosse expulso da sede. Sua nova casa será em um lugar fora da sede, em uma propriedade dos Souma, em geral é pra lá que vão aqueles do juunishi expulsos.

-Nossa! – uma surpresa confusa que variava entre o agradável e o desagradável – obrigado! – sorrio para ele.

-Não, você tem que agradecer a pessoa que realmente te defendeu.

-Suki?

-Não, oras, não ta claro que foi sua mãe?

-O quê? Minha mãe? Aquela ratazana? Yukina?

-Cuidado com o que você fala! Ela realmente se empenhou pra te defender...

Rapidamente consigo enxugar uma lágrima que quase escorre em meu rosto. Era outra noticia que variava as emoções, não sabia se sentia gratidão. Não consegui me decidir internamente.

-Ah...e olha só quem chegou na hora certa...

-Quem? - Tiro a cabeça do meu esconderijo às pressas e vejo Mayu arfando de cansaço.

-E eu vou indo nessa... – Enishi se vai e Mayu se aproxima.

-Mula! Você assustou muita gente!

-Principalmente aqueles que querem me prender sem motivo, espero...

A menina baixa a cabeça e a coça em um gesto não muito sutil.

-Meu pai...ele viu o que você fez.

-Ah...achei que você tivesse esquecido...

-Bobo! – grita brava – eu fingi indiferença pra proteger você! Bobo!

-Proteger?

-Sim! Eu não imaginei que meu pai tivesse visto, pior ainda, tivesse dedurado.

-Pra quem? Ele dedurou?

-Para o Gaki...ele...a tempos que ele nunca escondeu que gosta de mim...na verdade é quase uma fixação dele. Todas as pessoas da família pressionam muito, muita gente já me chama de futura patriarca. Parece que só você não sabia.

-Então...

-Então, aquele beijo...te comprometeu mais do que você imagina. E eu sinceramente não agüento. Ninguém mais pode se aproximar muito que ele vem dar bronca que ele faz essas coisas, ele é muito ciumento, ele é possessivo, no fim, fiquei isolada por ser o centro de toda a atenção da família. – o ar sai pesado de sua boca. Entendo-a melhor.

E eu isolado por ser a periferia de toda ela, era basicamente essa nossa relação, estranho não?

-E agora?

-Agora é melhor você se mudar daqui, Izu. Você acaba de se tornar o centro da família também, era o que você queria? Agora você é, o assunto do dia é você. Mas, de um jeito ruim e pior que o meu, a expectativa em cima de você é de que tudo dê errado, alguns até querem sua prisão, sua mãe que interveio, graças a ela você pode ficar livre.

-Mas, como eu vou viver sem ninguém?

-Oras, Izu! Você não previa que a Suki se ofereceria na hora para morar com você?

Acabei me sentindo estranhamente protegido. Até minha mãe biológica estava intercedendo a meu favor, era algo louvável. O terror passou.

-Vamos, agora é hora de voltar para casa. – fomos juntos.

Chegando lá Suki me abraçou muito, olhava para mim a todo instante, como se verificasse algo. Mayu foi embora sem se despedir, mal sabia eu que seria a última vez que a veria naquele ano...

-Estou tão feliz, deu tudo certo Izu! – ela dizia contente.

-E... você vai realmente morar comigo? Você é muito boa para mim Suki, devo tudo a você.

Ela parou os abraços. Estranhamente seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.

-Não Izu...em parte eu cuido de você por um sentimento de culpa...

-Alguma coisa do passado? Aliás, uma vez...minha mãe disse que você se culpava por alguma coisa...eu ouvi escondido - declarei abaixando o tom de voz.

-Não sei se a hora certa pra contar é essa...você ainda é muito novo pra entender essas coisas...

Muitas dúvidas rondavam em minha cabeça, a história que ela reservava me matava de curiosidade por dentro, mas algo mais, uma dúvida sobre minha mãe instaurava-se, queria ouvir algo bom sobre ela, queria entender algo.

-Suki...minha mãe intercedeu a meu favor?

-Sim, Izu, se não fosse por sua mãe talvez você estivesse preso agora.

-Por que ela fez isso?

-Não sei...talvez ela também se sinta de certo modo culpada...

-Pelo menos uma vez. Ela foi corajosa, não sabia que tinha tanta influência sobre o patriarca.

-Sim, naturalmente – Suki respira profundamente, pensa e pondera rapidamente algum assunto em sua cabeça, decide arriscar-se – que mãe não tem influência sobre o filho?

-Como assim? – meu parentesco estava por piorar.

-Sim, Izu, você não é filho único. O patriarca, nosso Deus, é seu irmão mais velho... estava na hora de você saber o que foi escondido de você por 10 anos.

-Espera! É impossível! Isso confunde muito as coisas.

-Não... – novamente ela respira e tenta manter a calma – na verdade, isso explica toda a sua vida até agora.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Desculpem a incrível demora desse capítulo! Mas achei melhor colocar ele quando o Capitulo 9 já estivesse mais adiantado, logo, logo e já coloco ele aqui também! \o

Abraços e espero que tenham gostado da pequena reviravolta na história (que ira aumentar mais ainda XD)


	9. Cap 9 Os porquês

_Personagens Até Agora:_

_- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato._

_- Mayu: Filha de Tae._

_- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança._

_- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie._

_- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie._

_- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco._

_- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji_

_- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi. _

_- Gaki Souma: Deus_

_- Érica: amiga de Mayu_

_- Ikari Souma: Pai de Mayu, marido de Tae, possuído pelo Dragão._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 9 – Os porquês._

Como aquilo tudo poderia explicar? A resposta é tão simples.

-Izu, seu irmão mais velho é o Gaki. E a primeira ordem que ele deu como chefe da família foi justamente de te excluírem em um canto da sede.

-Mas, por quê? Por que ele fez isso?

-Ah, Izu, na verdade essa história é basicamente anterior ao seu nascimento, mas, mesmo antes de você nascer, o Gaki já tinha ciúmes de você, sempre teve e continua tendo. Envolvendo-se com a Mayu ainda por cima, a menina que ele sempre gostou, isso só piorou mais as coisas.

-Mas...conta...que coisas anteriores ao meu nascimento são essas?

-Izu, na verdade tudo está relacionado a tudo, a história da sua vida é um entrelaçado de fios desastrosos. O motivo que o Gaki gosta da Mayu, por exemplo, foi ocasionado justamente por você.

-Espera! – Ela despejava toda a história em minhas costas e não dava tempo para que eu me organizasse. – começa do começo Suki.

-Então – ela sorriu nostalgicamente – voltemos a um tempo anterior ao seu nascimento...:

"Quando conheci sua mãe ela já gostava do seu pai. Seu pai era uma pessoa normal, não fazia parte dos doze signos, o que dificultou o relacionamento dos dois, além do que, ele era um empregado da família Souma, enquanto sua mãe vivia em alta conta, afinal, ela era especial, o Rato dos Doze.

Mas, ao conhecer sua mãe, ela não me disse tudo isso de cara. Foram todas coisas que eu fui descobrindo mais tarde, com mais convivência. Só sei que foi algo realmente difícil, mas sua mãe acabou conquistando seu pai e o mesmo aceitou a maldição. A família, como sempre ela, não aceitou a união, mas, não havia motivos muito grandes que os separassem, apenas o fato dele ser humilde. Então, seu pai casou com sua mãe.

Não demorou muito e logo se espalhou a notícia "Yukina está grávida" mas, algo mais. Uma noite lembro que uma emoção forte me tirou do sono, mas, não foi só a mim, todos os outros, vivos, dos Doze também acordaram. Corremos unicamente em uma direção, para sua mãe. A mesma chorava aos prantos e passava a mão em sua barriga, acariciava a mesma. A partir dali todos souberam. Ela carregava Deus na barriga, seu pai estranhou tanta comoção e sentiu-se excluído sem que lhe dissessem o que acontecia.

Finalmente, Gaki nasceu. Fizeram uma festa para comemorar seu nascimento tão glorioso, todos festejaram. Mas, seu pai estranhava muito toda aquela festança, seu pai sentia-se, de certo modo, cada vez mais, excluído daquilo tudo e com razão, a família dele não era mais só dele, a família dele tornava-se um bem público dos Souma. O tempo passou, Gaki foi praticamente mantido afastado do pai e da mãe, era tratado como o Deus que é, e isso descontentava o seu pai. Nesse ritmo de afastamento passaram-se três anos.

Vendo o marido se afastar cada vez mais, Yukina conversou com seu pai e ambos resolveram ter mais um bebê, esperando que esse seria normal. E aí começou a ponta de ciúmes que seu irmão tem. Porém, "Segundo algumas teorias há um balanço no mundo que diz que uma benção sempre vem acompanhada de uma maldição" essas foram as palavras que definiram seu nascimento, Izu. Embora eu não concorde alguém disse isso e a frase pegou. Seu pai, com seu nascimento, ficou constrangido por não entender a existência do gato e sua mãe, em um instinto quase natural, sentiu certa culpa pelo seu nascimento. E então, não havia quem cuidasse de você..."

-E então me jogaram em um canto da sede e lá deixaram!

-Não, na verdade a história ainda não acabou, Izu, você não foi excluído de cara, na verdade foi um processo lento que teria sido melhor se nem tivesse existido... e esse processo lento, foi quando eu fui contratada para cuidar de você.

-Como? – eu não lembrava disso.

-É melhor continuar... "então, como não tinha ninguém para cuidar de você, seus pais resolveram contratar uma babá. Na época eu era mais nova (não nasci adulta XP) e precisava do dinheiro. Acabei me escalando para o cargo.

Não sei exatamente o que foi... mas certo dia, quando eu cuidava de você, seu pai apareceu e começou a puxar assunto. Perguntou sobre como você andava e ainda algumas coisas sobre como era fazer parte dos Doze. Feliz, achando que ele finalmente estava se interessando, eu conversei com ele e expliquei tudo. E no outro dia, ele apareceu de novo e no seguinte. As pessoas da sede começaram a comentar que ele andava tempo demais com o filho mais novo, você, e nada de ver o mais velho, o que aumentou o ciúme que o Gaki já tinha de você, na verdade, a sua mãe andava sempre com seu irmão e seu pai começou a andar cada vez mais com você, houve uma separação na sua família, mas você era novo demais pra lembrar de tudo.

Um dia sua mãe me chamou e perguntou como tudo andava com você e com o marido dela e eu, naturalmente, contei tudo. Porém sua mãe fez uma cara de desaprovação e pediu para que eu me afastasse do seu pai... e eu fiz a besteira de não atender..."

-Como...?

-É que... às vezes não é possível perceber a verdadeira intenção das pessoas Izu...

-O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso...?

-Certo dia seu pai tentou me...agarrar...e sua mãe viu tudo... e então... seu pai brigou feio com a sua mãe, pegou suas coisas e nunca mais nós vimos ele. Na verdade acho que ele simplesmente desistiu de todas as complicações Souma e foi-se de vez.

-Então meu pai... ninguém sabe aonde ele ta?

-Não, na verdade acho que era exatamente o que ele desejava, mas a culpa foi toda minha! Se eu tivesse me afastado nada teria acontecido e talvez você não tivesse sido afastado de todos...

-O que isso tem a ver exatamente...?

-Seu irmão... quando seu pai sumiu ninguém disse para ele o que exatamente aconteceu... e ele assumiu que a culpa tinha sido toda sua... talvez não só isso... talvez ele estivesse só esperando um pretexto para tomar a sua primeira decisão como Patriarca que foi de te prender, porém, assim como hoje, sua mãe intercedeu e você foi afastado em um canto da sede... e estranhamente esse seu afastamento que provocou a aproximação dele com a Mayu.

-Isso tem a ver alguma coisa com a Tae?

-Tudo... porque sua mãe aproveitou-se da dívida que Tae tinha com os Jyunishi e mandou que ela cuidasse de você. Como o Ikari, que é o padrasto da Mayu ainda não era propriamente casado com a mãe dela e vivia trabalhando fora, ela não tinha aonde ficar... então o Ikari arranjou dela ficar em um lugar da sede principal um lugar perto de onde seu irmão morava e ainda mora... o como eles se conheceram eu não sei ao certo... mas com apenas 9 anos de idade seu irmão declarou interesse na filha de Tae e aí começou tudo.

-Então é isso...

-Sim... isso é parte da sua vida que você não se lembra. Agora vamos... nós já temos aonde morar...

-Sério? – pergunto curioso pela tamanha rapidez.

-Sim, é um lugar aonde vão os excluídos da sede, é uma propriedade grande que os Souma tem aqui por perto. Uma casa de madeira no meio de uma mata.

E assim nos mudamos.

O que aconteceu depois foi um verdadeiro caos. Em menos de um mês ficamos sabendo de várias coisas de caráter mundial. Eu sabia que o Japão na época estava em uma guerra, não sabia que era expansionista, mas sabia que era uma guerra contra os vizinhos. Acontece que nesse ano nós atacamos uma grande potência em um porto, chamado Pearl Harbour, se não me engano, e a mesma entrou na guerra contra o Japão, mas não só contra ele. Resumindo: A Segunda Guerra Mundial ficou mais intensa, e muito, para o Japão.

Essa turbulência afetou diretamente a sede e todos os habitantes dela tanto que ficou proibida a entrada de qualquer pessoa de fora, no caso eu junto, e o patriarca, junto com uma comissão de pessoas escolhidas a dedo, mudaram-se da sede para um lugar menos evidente a supostos ataques. Foi uma época confusa para todos.

Dentre os eventos que sucederam no tempo da guerra o maior destaque foi uma visita que Enishi nos fez certo dia. Já tinha idade suficiente para lutar na guerra e foi despedir-se de nós dois (Eu e Suki). Nunca mais o vimos.

Alguns anos mais tarde ficamos sabendo de bombas que haviam acabado com Duas cidades inteiras do Japão e pouco tempo depois da rendição do nosso país aos estrangeiros. O país estava na miséria total.

Fiquei sabendo da volta das pessoas para a Sede e que todos estavam realmente muito ocupados tentando recuperar o dinheiro dos Souma. Não passei para recebê-los, guardava rancor das pessoas de lá.

E assim, diante de eventos tão grandiosos que foram por mim totalmente resumidos. Cheguei à idade dos meus 17 anos.

**-Fim da parte I-**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Explicando... bem, há tempos que eu pretendia dividir em duas partes a fic SuP (abreviação carinhosa de "Sobre um Predecessor" XD) e finalmente cheguei nessa parte em que a história adianta alguns bons anos, aproveitando toda essa onda de Natal, Ano Novo e tudo mais resolvi colocar agora o Capitulo que encerra a 1ª parte

Espero que tenham gostado. Ano que vem começamos a parte II (Mas, não precisam me xingar, ela será beeeem menor... e encerra de vez a Fic).

Por último, agradeço a todos pelo carinho e por acompanharem essa fic que é uma das minhas preferidas e xodó XD (tbm a mais extensa...)

Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo \o/


	10. Capitulo 10

**-Parte II-**

E finalmente comecemos a publicar a Parte II da SuP! Só pra não perder a tradição:

_Personagens Até Agora:_

_- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato._

_- Mayu: Filha de Tae._

_- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança._

_- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie._

_- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie._

_- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco._

_- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji_

_- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi. _

_- Gaki Souma: Deus_

_- Érica: amiga de Mayu_

_- Ikari Souma: Pai de Mayu, marido de Tae, possuído pelo Dragão._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 10_

-Mas... tem certeza de que você não vai cometer nenhum erro?

Suki falava novamente antes de me deixar ir.

-Sim, não vou abraçar nenhuma menina. Não precisa se preocupar Suki. – respondi com certo descaso, já cansado da insistência que perdurava por alguns dias.

-É que... até agora...

-Até agora eu estudei na escola só de garotos? Eu sei e já estava mais que na hora de mudar para uma escola mista, não concorda comigo?

-Sim, mas...

-Suki, pode deixar, eu sei me cuidar – disse sorrindo para ela.

O receio da minha mãe por consideração devia-se à mudança de escola. Depois de toda a confusão do final da guerra a família não podia mais suportar pagar uma quantia muito grande para os Juunishi, portanto fui praticamente obrigado a sair da escola paga e me mudar para uma pública mista. E hoje era o primeiro dia de aula, o que explica a preocupação exacerbada de Suki.

Durante o caminho encontrei com Kaji, fazia muito tempo que não o encontrava. Não só Enishi havia partido e nunca voltado da guerra, o irmão mais velho de Kaji, Miyamoto, também partira e também nunca mais retornara e desde essa data meu amigo nunca mais foi o mesmo, continuava de bom humor, porém mais calado, diferentemente do Kaji antigo que seria capaz de falar por horas sobre coisas que ninguém prestaria atenção, mas que ele continuaria a falar.

-E aí, Izuie? Ansioso por estudar na minha escola? – ele havia se mudado para essa escola há quase dois anos antes que eu.

-Um pouco...

-Imagino.

Conversamos pouco durante a ida. Ele porque agora era assim e eu porque queria chegar logo e pelo sono.

Quando cheguei a primeira coisa que reparei foram as meninas. Meu circulo tão limitado de relações me deixava confuso ali. Eram muitas meninas! E todas de saia! Algo que realmente não era comum a alguém que passou a vida quase toda afastado de meninas e saias, ainda mais naquela idade tão...propícia a pensamentos não tão nobres...

Eu sabia que a maioria dos professores dali não eram licenciados, mesmo porque o Estado estava tão quebrado que mal podia pagar um salário decente para os mesmos. Alguns dos professores mal eram professores mesmo, talvez fossem quebra galhos temporários. A aula em si era uma bagunça, embora tentassem a qualquer custo deixar a sala em silêncio o que era estranho aos costumes e à famosa disciplina Japonesa que nos ensinavam desde crianças, ali parece que algo disso havia se perdido, eu só não sei se aquela bagunça toda se configurava em uma regra ou em uma exceção do pós-guerra.

A quinta e sexta aulas foram de um professor de Matemática. A sala fazia uma zona enquanto ele expunha a sua aula, apenas eu e Kaji ficávamos quietos assistindo à aula ao que ele notou. Ao fim da mesma me chamou para uma conversa.

-Rapaz, você não era daqui...eu estou certo?

-Sim senhor – respondi polidamente à pergunta.

Ele riu e deu tapas nas minhas costas.

-Realmente não poderia ser daqui... com uma resposta tão polida dessas. Provavelmente veio de uma escola particular que quebrou, ou sua família faliu...

-Creio que se possa dizer isso, senhor. – respondi tirando disfarçadamente sua mão pesada de cima das minhas costas.

-Interessante essa sua pulseira... – disse – qual é seu nome mesmo?

-Izuie, Souma Izuie, senhor.

-Certo – ele respondeu sorrindo – bem que vi o nome Souma na lista de presença...

-Você conhece minha família?

-Pode-se dizer que sim, ela é muito famosa nas redondezas, embora você pareça não saber...

Mais uma vez ele dá seus tapas, mas dessa vez no meu ombro e retira-se da sala com uma expressão levemente perturbada. Kaji corre com uma expressão de descontentamento para me encontrar na saída.

-Eu fico quieto a aula toda e quem recebe todas as glórias é você? Você não tem vergonha não Izuie? – dissimulou estar bravo.

-Eu não, sempre fui sem-vergonha.

-Então era esse "sem-vergonha" que você queria me apresentar Kaji? – uma voz feminina soou atrás de nós dois.

-Sim, esse sem-vergonha mesmo, ele é um grande amigo de infância meu, Érica. Izuie, essa é a Érica, minha namorada – ele sorri contente.

Eu olho para ela, ela olha para mim e ambos olhamos para Kaji até que eu resolvo revelar.

-Justamente, a Érica, amiga da Mayu que EU te apresentei...

-Nossa...é mesmo – ele ri desconcertado – faz sentido...

-Sim – disse Érica para Kaji – ainda mais que foi a Mayu quem te reconheceu aqui e não eu.

Congele o momento. Foi assim que eu me senti. A fala não foi propriamente dizendo "A Mayu estuda aqui" mas, era como se dissesse exatamente isso. É como se eu esperasse isso.

-Então...ela estuda aqui? – tomo coragem para perguntar, depois de muito tempo.

Os dois param de falar as usuais besteiras que namorados falam entre si e confirmam.

-Claro, achei até que eu tivesse dito pra você – diz Kaji pensativo.

-Não... você simplesmente me omitiu esse fato, assim, no mínimo, super importante!

Sem querer eu deixava escapar algo irresoluto na minha relação com ela, ao que Érica parece ter percebido, pois sorri para Kaji, com um olhar cúmplice, ele, por sua vez, parece não entender.

-Eu vou chamá-la agora mesmo, Izuie...espere aí.

-Não, Érica! Espere... – por um momento um receio muito grande me deixa confuso. Afinal, querendo ou não, haviam se passado praticamente sete anos desde a última vez que eu a havia visto e muita coisa estava interrompida entre nós dois.

Érica sai correndo e mal me ouve, ou finge não ouvir. Contrariando-a, porém, eu apenas viro em direção à minha casa e parto. Kaji ainda tenta me parar, porém eu peço para que ele peça as desculpas por mim. Volto rápido para casa, estava perturbado. Suki estranha meu comportamento, mas nada pergunta.

O amanhã inevitavelmente chega e a tensão de ir para a escola estava maior do que a do primeiro dia. Era inevitável, eu iria encontrar com ela hoje e mal eu sabia que o dia de hoje ia ser muito mais grandioso do que o imaginado que dele, que desse simplório dia, a vida de muita gente tomaria um rumo novo e totalmente inesperado.

A caminho da escola acabo me desencontrando de Kaji, o que aumenta ainda mais a tensão, não tinha ninguém sequer para conversar durante o percurso, porém, como em um perfeito déja vù alguém chuta a minha... bunda... novamente. Foi o começo de uma mudança.

-Em sete anos você não cresceu nada? Ainda fugindo de tudo? Que decepção, hein, Izuie?

-Mayu...

-Que cara é essa? Parece que viu um fantasma...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Ta aí, depois de tanto tempo sem dar muita atenção à SuP finalmente resolvi começar a Parte II. Eu já acabei de escrever a Fic e ela terá um total de 15 Capitulos.

Ah sim, Esse Capitulo foi postado em homenagem à Kakau que leu, gostou e me incentivou a posta o resto, Vlw Kakau \o/

E eu gosto das coisas que vc escreve, leitor, portanto, escreva um Review p/ mim i.i não dói mto e é de graça até onde eu sei...

Até o Capitulo 11...\o


	11. Capítulo 11

_Personagens Até Agora:_

_- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato._

_- Mayu: Filha de Tae._

_- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança._

_- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie._

_- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie._

_- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco._

_- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji_

_- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi. _

_- Gaki Souma: Deus_

_- Érica: amiga de Mayu_

_- Ikari Souma: Pai de Mayu, marido de Tae, possuído pelo Dragão._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 11_

A recordação que eu tinha da minha antiga vizinha era de uma garota de apenas 11 anos. Agora, porém, em seus 18 anos, muitos atributos lhe haviam sido acrescidos. Seu cabelo estava grande e reluzia, apenas um efeito do sol que tornou grandiosa a cena do nosso reencontro, seus olhos castanhos olhavam para mim, enquanto eu tentava achar as palavras para começar um diálogo inteligível com ela.

-Você... cresceu... em tudo... – não foi necessariamente a coisa mais inteligente a ser dita, mas foi inteligível, até demais, ao que ela entendeu e se ofendeu, ou pelo menos assim fingiu.

-Ora! Seu pervertido de marca maior! Só cresceu sua mente pervertida o resto manteve o mesmo? A decepção só aumenta mesmo...

-Desculpa – disse confuso.

-Tudo bem... por que fugiu de mim ontem?

-Não sei – respondi com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Por deus, você ficou pior com o tempo? – após dizer isso se lembrou rapidamente da aula – e nós dois estamos atrasados! – principiou correndo – vem logo!

A sala em que ela estudava não era a mesma, pois ela é um ano mais velha que eu. Uma estranha curiosidade salta ao peito e pergunto para ela antes de entrar na sala:

-Mayu, o professor de matemática...

-O que tem ele?

-Nada. É que ele conhece os Souma.

-Natural. Muita gente nas redondezas parece conhecer. O que na verdade eu acho estranho, porque pelo que eu sei ele não morava por aqui... – diz pensativa.

-E ele perguntou pela pulseira também.

-Isso sim é estranho, mas às vezes só curiosidade mesmo.

-Espero que sim.

Depois veio a conversa do segundo intervalo. A conversa. Depois dela as coisas não serão mais as mesmas e aí começa o rumo novo da minha vida e da história. A primeira coisa que Mayu fez foi sentar em um banco e me dizer:

-Nossa! Até esqueci que você pode estar curioso pelas novidades da Sede, fazem quantos...?

-Fazem quase 7 anos que eu fui expulso de lá.

-Sim, isso mesmo. Mas enfim, são várias coisas que aconteceram.

Foi nessa conversa que fiquei sabendo sobre todo o ocorrido no intervalo em que fui expulso, até mesmo que o patriarca andava mais ocupado do que nunca fazendo os mais variados acordos com países estrangeiros pra tentar animar a economia, mas os detalhes eu nunca fiquei sabendo muito ao certo, sei que mais tarde recebeu ajuda de capital através de um plano econômico chamado "Plano Colombo", mas isso eu deixo a encargo história contar com mais detalhes.

O que aconteceu depois foi o que realmente marcou e o que realmente mudou tudo. Quando acabou de falar sobre o que acontecia na Sede ela respirou profundamente, olhou, trêmula, nos meus olhos.

-Senti saudades... – declarou tentando fixar seu olhar no meu, porém eu o desviei.

-Eu também... – falei olhando para o chão, como se o mesmo simplesmente atraísse meus olhos.

E foi isso. Como tudo mudaria depois desse simples diálogo? A resposta é tão simples quanto as palavras ditas: aquelas únicas e duas palavras dela começaram a me lembrar de algo que devia ter sido esquecido, mas que não estava esquecido, pois é algo que não se esquece, é algo que simplesmente se sente e esse sentimento voltou à tona. Foi como uma pequena chama que fica persistindo por sete anos e quando você acha que ela finalmente se extinguiu ela simplesmente retorna e com muita força.

O dia passou e nada de mais aconteceu. Na verdade muitas coisas se passaram, muitos dias se passaram, posso contar sobre os dias que estudamos juntos, o dia que ficamos apenas nós dois servindo de intrusos no namoro de Érica e Kaji e, obviamente, ambos invejando tudo aquilo. Posso contar vários dos momentos, do momento em que ela, distraída, pegou na minha mão para me mostrar uma coisa interessante qualquer que reparou, enfim, contar todos os grandes e todos os pequenos momentos que reforçavam cada vez mais o que ficou travado por aqueles longos 7 anos, claro que tudo isso longe das vistas de qualquer pessoa que estivesse ligada à família, ela considerava uma atitude inútil e eu considerava essencial. Mas, pulemos tudo isso porque prefiro ir direto a um certo dia.

Já havia se passado quase meio ano. Eu já estava mais acostumado com as aulas e com aquele ambiente da escola mista. Entre o intervalo da aula de japonês e da aula de matemática ela me puxou para um canto a sós. Estranhei e meu coração começou a bater mais rapidamente, como de costume olhei para o chão.

-Você lembra do que aconteceu e do que ficou parado entre nós dois desde aquele dia? – ela perguntou, não fazendo muito sentido para mim aquela pergunta.

Ela então passou de leve a mão em meu rosto. Deu uma olhada rápida ao redor e levantou meu rosto. Fechou seus olhos e diferente do que acontecera a 7 anos atrás ela quem me beijou, um beijo mais intenso, mais adulto, por assim dizer. Recuei assustado e com certo receio, da última vez um beijo tinha sido o capataz que me separou dela por anos, sem contar que era a primeira vez que eu recebia um beijo daqueles. Mayu apenas sorriu por um tempo, mas explicou rapidamente.

-Quando Enishi foi para a guerra, pouco antes disso, ele disse que traria alguma recordação para mim e muitas histórias de feitos heróicos, porém, ele nunca mais voltou... e foi nessa hora que eu percebi, de verdade, que a vida não é para sempre. Por isso, não posso mais adiar, não posso mais ficar com receio de um deus que sequer é o meu deus!

-Mas... eu sou um monstro! – externo meu receio.

-O que é curioso, entre Deus e um Monstro eu escolho o monstro. – e quase me abraça, depois se limita a passar a mão em meu rosto, lembrando-se de súbito do quão fatal poderia ser um abraço – tem mais – recomeça – eu quero que todos saibam da nossa relação!

-Isso não é possível! Você será expulsa da sede. Você sabe disso! E outra... eu não disse que aceitava... – penso no próprio bem dela quando digo essas palavras, era minha vez de protegê-la à custa do que eu sentia, com certeza ela seria expulsa pelo patriarca.

Mayu apenas aproxima novamente seus lábios e novamente me beija, um beijo até mais intenso e menos tímido que o outro.

-Se não aceita, então por que sempre retribui? – novamente não sei responder. A garota então se levanta do banco – acabou o intervalo. Pode deixar que eu resolvo tudo! – era justamente esse meu medo, justamente essas palavras.

A aula não é o mais importante, mal presto atenção nela e o professor de matemática nota claramente isso, apesar de outros estarem dispersos. Ao final da aula me chama para um canto e percebe uma certa inquietação da minha parte.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Izuie? Você não é do tipo que fica distraído durante as aulas.

-Não... eu só preciso ir embora rápido porque tem gente me esperando em casa – mentira! Queria conversar e tentar convencer Mayu a desistir da besteira que ia cometer.

-Bem, não me parece que só isso é suficiente para te deixar distraído durante uma aula inteira. Vamos! Eu te levo para casa, faz tempo que quero mesmo conversar com sua mãe.

-Eu não moro com minha mãe... – declaro descontente.

-Ai céus – ele sorri por um tempo – essa Yukina não tem jeito mesmo!

-Como você sabe o nome da minha mãe? – pergunto estarrecido.

-Izuie, a vida do rato dos Souma é uma das coisas mais públicas que existem dentro da família, natural saber que o filho dela é o gato.

-Espera! Quem é você? – pergunto em tom curioso, porém com certo medo e receio.

-Faço uma troca com você! Quero ver a pessoa que cuida de você em troca de você saber quem sou eu! Só não pode ser dentro da sede, porque não me deixariam entrar lá.

-Ótimo porque eu fui expulso de lá em todo caso.

-Se você me indicar o caminho eu te levo de carro.

E foi o que aconteceu. Entrei pela primeira vez na vida em um carro e fui com um desconhecido até em casa. Não enxergava o grande perigo que isso representava. Ao chegar Suki estranhou o barulho do automóvel e saiu de casa para ver, meu professor saiu do carro e a cumprimentou.

-Quanto tempo Suki! – diz sorrindo com um ar nostálgico.

-Izuie! – ela diz com um ar notavelmente perturbado – sai de perto dele! Rodion, o que faz aqui?

-Nem mereço um abraço Suki? Você sabe que nada irá acontecer!

-Você é um de nós! – penso rápido, o que de certo modo já suspeitava.

-Sim, eu fui o único na história da família capaz de renegar a Deus!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É isso aí... agora temos mais uma figura na trama XD mas ele vai ser bem útil XD

Esse Capitulo eu dedico à Karol! Que me deu um Senhor Apoio em um momento X q ela sabe XD

E claro, tbm à Kakau que anda me dando mais apoio do q minhas próprias pernas ultimamente XD

E como não podia faltar...review é de graça e o autor gosta!! XD

Abraços e até o Capitulo 12! \o/


	12. Capítulo 12

_Personagens Até Agora:_

_- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato._

_- Mayu: Filha de Tae._

_- Gaki Souma: Deus_

_- Suki Souma: Cuida de Izuie. Possuída pelo Macaco._

_- Rodion: Professor de Izuie e o único a renegar Deus._

_- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie._

_- Érica: amiga de Mayu e namorada de Kaji._

_- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie e Gaki, possuída pelo Rato._

_- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaj, morto em guerra._

_- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi, morto em guerra. _

_- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança._

_- Ikari Souma: Pai de Mayu, marido de Tae, possuído pelo Dragão._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Capitulo 12_

O único a renegar Deus! De fato era a coisa mais estranha e inusitada. Mesmo eu, sendo o gato, o monstro da família, não conseguia renegar ao Deus dos Souma, estava preso a ele e aquele homem, que agora tinha um certo ar sombrio para meus olhos, fora capaz de renegar Gaki.

-Sim, ele renegou Deus! Ele foi capaz disso Izu!

-Ora vamos! – disse em tom nervoso – Você não percebe! Se existe alguém com a capacidade de renegar a Deus isso só pode significar que _aquilo_ que a família tanto tenta esconder pode ser de fato verdade!

-Pode sim! Mas você se tornou um ser maldito ao trair Deus! Queria apenas provar que _aquela_ teoria estava certa?

-Sim... em grande parte foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! Não percebe! Eu me sacrifiquei pela família!

-Espera! – reclamo e os dois convergem a atenção para mim – do que vocês estão falando?

-Izu - começa Suki – eu evitei falar nisso, porque é um assunto que virou tabu na família...

-A teoria de que a maldição está perdendo a força! – interrompeu meu professor – e que talvez ela acabe, se não nessa, na próxima geração.

-Como? – você não ficaria surpreso? Eu fiquei! E só conseguia pensar em Mayu e eu juntos, após essa revelação.

-Sim, são vários e pequenos os indícios. Começando pelo fato de que os animais não são exatamente mais os mesmos das outras gerações, o mais notável deles é o Dragão que começou a virar, gradualmente, um simples cavalo-marinho.

-Mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa! – Suki tenta retrucar, percebendo o quão minha expressão facial ficava adepta da idéia.

-Ah! Suki, pare de ser tão crente! Como foi possível que eu o renegasse? Sou o primeiro e único dos juunishi, até agora, capaz de se tornar ateu! Claro, foi a custo de muito sacrifício, doeu na alma! Todas as noites após ter dito as palavras "Eu te renego como meu Deus" eu só conseguia chorar e tentar voltar me arrastando para pedir perdão, por isso até precisei me mudar para muito longe, tirando que queria me matar a cada instante que ouvia a palavra "Deus" mas após alguns anos a sensação começou a passar gradualmente, não digo que ainda hoje sou totalmente livre, vários são os momentos que tenho vontade de me matar! Mas, não desisto da minha posição, eu já reneguei a Deus!

-Então por que teve tanta vontade de me ver? Se ainda renega tanto a Deus, por que veio atrás de uma pessoa que está ligada a ele? No fundo você sabe que Ele é que nunca te perdoará!

-Sim, afinal fui eu quem ajudei Kaku a fugir daquela Sede e se estabelecer em outro lugar, rompendo, assim como eu, os laços com a família.

-Kaku? – aquele nome me era familiar, um nome que pareciam querer esconder sempre, mas que estava sempre rondando todos os lugares que eu passava.

-Peço desculpas! Desde já – começou o professor – mas Kaku é o seu pai e fui eu quem o ajudou a fugir.

Apenas dei um soco, muito forte, diretamente no rosto do amaldiçoado dos Souma. Foi algo que me impeliu a tal, mais forte que um ressentimento contido, expandi a raiva de um jeito que era atípico à minha personalidade. Ele caiu, não esperava essa reação. Bateu a cabeça em uma pedra e se transformou em um tigre, porém um tigre inconsciente. Suki ficou desesperada, como costuma ficar nessas situações, e quase ligou para o hospital, porém ele levantou cambaleante e logo se transformou em gente de novo.

-Desculpa... – pedi de cabeça baixa.

-Acho que, de certo modo, eu merecia essa... – parou por um momento, estava visivelmente dolorido e um tanto desnorteado – acho melhor eu ir embora.

-Espera! – disse Suki, lembrando do velho instinto de cuidar dos outros que ela sempre teve – fique um tempo aqui. Você não tem condições de sair por aí – ele aceita, gesto que a longo prazo irá salvar minha vida.

Fica um clima estranho. O jantar todo fica com aquele clima pesado. Suki tenta puxar um assunto comigo, porém logo de cara já deixa o clima mais pesado ainda.

-Sabe quem encontrei outro dia mesmo, Izu? A Mayu!

Entendem? Ficou muito constrangedor e pesado o clima!

-Ah é – forço um sorriso, mesmo estando verdadeiramente surpreso e espantado.

-Sim, ela cresceu! Disse até que está na mesma escola que você.

-Sim, vira e mexe ando com ela...

-Mayu? Acho que eu dou aula para ela também. – interrompeu Rodion tentando estabelecer conversa. – Ela é a sua namorada?

Fico vermelho. Suki me olha com censura.

-Como assim? – sorrio desconcertado.

-Oras, vocês andam sempre juntos e hoje vi vocês dois se beijando no intervalo de um jeito bem, digamos, intimo e, bem, sem muito pudor também... – Na hora quis matá-lo! Enforcá-lo com a toalha de mesa. Como ele podia ser tão tapado? Mas, mal sabia eu que tudo aquilo estaria levando a uma certa revolução.

Suki espantou-se e dobrou o olhar de censura.

-Pelo visto tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo por aqui... – ele finalmente repara.

-Sim! Ele foi expulso da sede justamente por se envolver com essa garota, todos sabem que o Gaki a ama.

-Você! – ele começou contente – você também ousou desafiar Deus?

-Não! – Suki interferiu em um tom nervoso – ele apenas não sabia. Mas, agora sim ele está desafiando Deus... só espero que Ele não saiba! Por que raios eu fui falar para ela aonde nós morávamos?

-Você disse para a Mayu aonde nós estamos morando? – perguntei espantado. Muitas vezes ela me perguntou o endereço, mas eu sempre evitei dizer para evitar uma visita surpresa que deixasse Suki desesperada ou desconfiada e no fim é a mesma quem me faz isso.

-Sim, mas não achei que isso...

E eis que a palavra adquire seu grande poder de evocar aquilo que está em pauta, porque mal Suki terminou de falar e alguém bateu à porta. Eu fui atender. Era Mayu. Estava escuro, mas pude ver que havia lágrimas em seus olhos, a primeira coisa que disse foi:

-Deu errado! Deu tudo errado!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É isso, desculpem a demora para colocar esse capitulo...e legal que as pessoas estejam recomendando e lembrando dessa fic hehehe XD assim vcs deixam o autor feliz (ou mais feliz...XD)

Abraços e até o Capitulo 13...


	13. Capítulo 13

_- Izuie Souma: Personagem Principal, possuído pelo Gato._

_- Mayu: Filha de Tae._

_- Tae Souma: Criada que cuidava de Izuie quando criança._

_- Kaji Hiragazawa: 1º amigo de Izuie._

_- Yukina Souma: Mãe de Izuie._

_- Suki Souma: Possuída pelo Macaco._

_- Miyamoto Hiragazawa: Irmão de Kaji_

_- Enishi Souma: Possuído pelo Boi. _

_- Gaki Souma: Deus_

_- Érica: amiga de Mayu_

_- Ikari Souma: Pai de Mayu, marido de Tae, possuído pelo Dragão._

_- Kaku: Pai de Gaki e Izuie_

_- Rodion: Professor de Izuie e possuído do Tigre._

_Capitulo 13_

-Calma! O que exatamente deu errado Mayu?

-Tudo! – mais uma vez ameaçou me abraçar, mas recuou. Foi minha vez de colocar a mão sobre sua face e acariciar a mesma, limpando suas lágrimas – eu fui falar com o Gaki. -Quis deixar claro que a opção era minha e que ele não podia intervir na minha decisão e que minha decisão é ficar com você, não com ele... – soluçou – mas o que ele fez foi imperdoável! Ele disse algo do tipo "Sim, não posso comandar você, mas posso comandar o que é meu, se você se relacionar com _ele, _bem, ele será aprisionado". Sempre a mesma coisa! Sempre a mesma chantagem! E acrescentou que eu seria expulsa da Sede ainda por cima.

Rodion saiu da sala acompanhado de Suki para ver o porquê de tanta confusão. A principio Mayu o olha sem dar muita atenção, para depois perceber que se tratava do professor de matemática da escola.

-Você? Mas... professor?

-É uma longa história Mayu!

-Sua mãe – começou Mayu – eu pensei nela! Eu fui falar com ela sobre o assunto para ver se tinha como, mas ela disse que já tinha contrariado Deus mais do que deveria, mesmo sendo mãe dele não poderia mais tentar salvar você Izu. Eu insisti, mas ela simplesmente disse brava "Desista daquele monstro!" e me botou para fora da casa. Foi nessa hora que senti um certo terror e corri para cá... desculpa... mas acho que eu precisava ver você...

E ela fazia tudo aquilo por mim. Fiquei triste pela situação, mas feliz por ver o quanto ela queria fazer que aquilo tudo desse certo, foi nessa hora que percebi o quanto não agüentava, e o quanto não podia, mais viver sem ela.

-Izu, você ta chorando? – ela perguntou serenamente. Estava escuro. Limpei a única lágrima que escorreu e fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Mayu, esqueça por um tempo. Eu me contento, e muito, em apenas te ver na escola e nada mais. Antes isso do que nunca mais te ver, certo? – ela concordou com a cabeça – vem, eu te acompanho até a sede.

-O que raios ta acontecendo por aqui? – o Professor Rodion pergunta confuso e curioso. Suki o chama para um canto, provavelmente para lhe explicar a história toda com mais detalhes, e eu saio de casa para acompanhar Mayu até a sede. O caminho é todo mudo, nada se diz, até chegarmos ao portão da sede.

-Eu não sei... como aconteceu, mas aconteceu.

-O que exatamente? – não sabia do que ela dizia.

-Essa coisa que eu sinto por você. Acho que surgiu antes mesmo de te conhecer e só foi se firmando. Quando nos separaram esconderam seu paradeiro e até me mudaram de escola para que eu nunca mais te encontrasse, até que a guerra eclodiu e uma comissão escolhida pelo Gaki se mudou para uma outra cidade e eu estava junto com essa comitiva o que me impediu mais ainda de te ver, acho que todos acharam que isso ia ser suficiente, até mesmo eu, mas não foi, quando te vi tudo isso caiu por terra.

-Eu sei... – minhas defesas também estavam baixas – Mayu, eu casaria com você se isso fosse permitido – falo sem pensar. Logo percebo o que acabava de dizer e fico envergonhado.

Ela sorri e me da um beijo leve na bochecha.

-Eu também! – dizendo isso se vira e entra na sede.

E isso deveria bastar, mas as coisas nunca são tão simples assim quando se nasce nessa família em particular.

Ainda fico por um tempo olhando o portão da sede e percebo quanta coisa aquele portão já significou e o quanto ele ainda há de significar. Talvez as futuras gerações também tenham que sofrer por culpa desse simples mecanismo que separa os Souma do resto do mundo. Apenas um simples portão. Então lembro das palavras de Rodion, lembro de toda aquela teoria da magia estar acabando, se por ventura ela realmente estiver seria melhor que eu vivesse o máximo possível para a chegada desse dia, ou ao menos para que aquele que vier depois de mim, meu sucessor, possa viver menos tempo amaldiçoado. Seria talvez uma forma que eu teria de ter um contato com essa nova geração. Desde aquele momento comecei a sentir uma espécie de simpatia por saber que alguém estaria fadado a viver o fardo de gato e ver o mesmo se acabar juntamente com a maldição. Anos mais tarde esse pensamento me manteria vivo.

Volto para casa e lá esperava a grande surpresa que eu vinha esperando, a surpresa que começou com aquele beijo que Mayu me dera em plena escola, pois mal eu cheguei em casa e Rodion veio todo contente.

-Gostei da sua história!

-E isso me ajudaria no que exatamente? – pergunto ríspido, ainda estava nervoso com ele.

-Ajudaria no sentido de que eu já sei como você pode conseguir a permissão para se relacionar com ela. Para isso basta ver uma pessoa.

-Quem...?

-Amanhã eu vou levar você para conhecer seu pai! Está na hora de Kaku fazer alguma coisa pra compensar a vida que ele ajudou a estragar do filho mais novo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Tcham \o\...mais 2 capitulos p/ o fim...


	14. Capítulo 14

_Capitulo 14_

Meu pai! Finalmente vamos para o ponto em que eu o conheço.

O dia começou e eu já estava acordado, era a primeira vez que eu sabia que grandes surpresas me aguardavam, finalmente eu ia conhecer meu pai. A figura que faltava para completar o retrato tão estranho da minha família tão dispersa e confusa. Na noite anterior o monólogo de Rodion insistia em percorrer minha cabeça.

"-Sim, seu pai! O maior ponto fraco de Gaki sempre foi o pai, ele sempre quis a atenção do mesmo. Da sua mãe ele sempre teve atenção, afinal ela sempre foi bajuladora por ser dos Doze e ainda por cima do signo de rato; mas seu pai não, seu pai nunca deu tanta atenção, pois para ele aquela atenção toda que seu irmão recebia já era mais que suficiente o que serviu para criar um abismo entre os dois, quando seu pai fugiu da sede, com minha ajuda, como já te falei, aumentou ainda mais essa carência e ele botou a culpa toda em você. Seu pai pode mudar tudo isso e talvez ele aceite."

Meu pai tinha todo aquele poder? Era certo, ele não fazia parte dos Doze, para ele Gaki era apenas um filho, um ser humano comum, nada mais que isso, ele sim poderia contrariar Gaki, mas será que ele o faria por mim?

Na escola as aulas demoraram a passar. Nos intervalos evitei contar qualquer coisa para Mayu, ainda não era nada certo e eu queria a certeza para que a mesma pudesse deixá-la feliz de um jeito certeiro, sem mais erros.

E ao final do dia, andei pela segunda vez na vida de carro.

O Prédio que meu pai morava era muito simplório, provavelmente ele fazia parte daquela massa de gente que se deu mal com a guerra, mas lembro que na noite anterior Suki me dissera que ele era um homem muito simples mesmo e que talvez seu grande charme fosse justamente esse. Quando esse homem simples atendeu à porta levei um susto, ele era muito parecido com meu irmão. Ele olhou para fora e com um grande sorriso abraçou Rodion e soltou um famoso "Há quanto tempo" logo pareceu perceber minha presença e coçou a orelha.

-Eu esperava que isso fosse acontecer algum dia... por favor, entre... filho.

-Eu vou deixá-los a sós – dizendo isso Rodion saiu.

-Então! É você! Você é meu pai! – só consegui dizer emocionado.

-Sim... pelo menos deveria ter sido.

Fiquei titubeante entre a raiva e a admiração que sentia por ele. Por um tempo instaurou-se um longo e profundo silêncio, um silêncio constrangedor. Até ele quebrá-lo oferecendo-me alguma coisa para beber, ou comer. Fiz questão de aceitar só para evitar que se prolongasse aquela situação tão desconfortável. Começamos então uma conversa do tipo "Então, você tem 17 anos?" e coisas afins. Até que ele tocou no ponto que eu queria "E já tem alguma namoradinha?".

-Sim, na verdade tenho sim – respondi finalmente assumindo Mayu como minha namorada – mas não posso assumi-la e a culpa em parte é sua! – falei com aquele tom raivoso que reservava em mim o que o abalou um pouco.

Ele pediu por uma explicação e eu contei tudo. Despejei em suas costas tudo que sua ausência causou, despejei tudo que eu sofri até chegar no porquê Mayu e eu estávamos a esse ponto tão distantes um do outro. Foi aí que dei vazão para meu sentimento de admiração e mudei o tom de voz quando pedi para que ele falasse com meu irmão, afinal, ele era a única pessoa que podia com seu temperamento tão único e afeito às suas próprias vontades. Esperei que ele de cara dissesse que sim, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

-E isso implicaria eu ter que voltar para aquela família?

-Não, apenas falar com ele mesmo...

-Isso implicaria em ter que voltar para aquela Sede! Isso eu não posso fazer...

Fiquei abismado com sua resposta, com todo seu egoísmo que não levou em consideração nada do que sofri por causa dessa fuga dele. Simplesmente me virei e fui embora, ele ainda tentou se desculpar e me segurar um pouco, mas eu já estava arrependido de tê-lo conhecido. Paradoxalmente a única pessoa que eu amava agora da minha família era o meu próprio irmão, mas mais pelo status de ser ele Deus do que por ser meu irmão, ou seja, apenas o venerava, mas não o amava fraternamente.

Rodion logo percebeu quando saí e tentou puxar conversa, mas eu cortava o assunto, estava possesso. Ele me levou para casa. Cheguei e Suki veio perguntar sobre o encontro, também cortei assunto rudemente e fui deitar no meu quarto, o Tigre dos Doze explica para ela que provavelmente a conversa tinha ido para um rumo desagradável. Suki aparece no meu quarto e me abraça, avisa que iria sair com Rodion que ela sabia o que Kaku mais queria e era apenas uma questão de amor por mim agora. Na hora não entendo e só ouço o carro saindo.

Eles demoram muito e nesse tempo apenas fico deitado tentando não considerar as hipóteses mais absurdas, como o suicídio, visto agora, que tudo passou, como uma medida exagerada demais. Quando ouço o carro voltar. Suki corre para meu quarto e novamente me abraça forte.

-Não se esqueça! Eu te amo! Te amo muito Izuie!

-O que aconteceu? – pergunto assustado.

-Convenci seu pai a falar com seu irmão. Mas lembre, só fiz isso porque eu o amo muito! Você é mais que um filho para mim.

Nunca quis entender qual era o grande sacrifício que ela havia feito por mim, mas um fundo de mim sempre soube e apenas serviu para reforçar o nojo que eu já sentia por meu pai, porque, a esse momento da vida, eu já sabia como os bebês nascem e entendia o porquê aquele homem se aproximou de Suki quando ela cuidava de mim.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Bom...decidi acabar de postar de vez a SuP...Capitulo 15 já vem saindo...


	15. Capítulo Final

_Capitulo 15_

O que aconteceu em seguida foi o mais interessante de tudo. Certo dia Mayu chegou na escola saltitante e me beijou sem rodeios, evitei a muito custo vários abraços espontâneos.

-Você não acredita Izu! Outro dia o Gaki chegou para mim e simplesmente disse "Desculpe por tudo, acho que o melhor amor que eu poderia demonstrar seria deixar você ser feliz" e mais, ainda disse que autoriza nosso casamento desde que ele se realize após terminada a escola. Não é incrível?

-Muito! – Feliz? Claro que eu estava, mas eu sabia a que preço se dava aquela felicidade toda e aquilo que não me animava. – mas alguma coisa aconteceu?

-Nossa! Como pude esquecer disso? Aconteceu uma confusão toda na Sede outro dia! Você acredita que seu pai simplesmente apareceu do nada? Conversou com o Gaki e até deu, em segredo, segundo eu ouvi, o endereço de onde ele mora. Suspeito até que seu pai possa ter algo a ver com essa mudança toda do patriarca. Não é demais isso?

-É sim... muito demais – certas coisas devem ser segredo até o final de nossos dias, esse eu mantive até agora, Mayu nunca soube da verdade.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Até mesmo minha felicidade teve que ser construída com uma tristeza tão profunda dessas.

O tempo passou e as coisas se ajeitaram. Casei com Mayu chegado o prazo combinado, Suki compareceu no lugar de minha mãe na cerimônia, os Padrinhos foram, obviamente, Érica e Kaji. A lua de mel... bem... a lua de mel é segredo...

Depois do casamento nunca mais vi meu pai, ele compareceu no fim do mesmo, apenas para formalidades, e eu nunca mais quis vê-lo em todo caso. Minha mãe, Yukina, assim como Gaki, vi ambos apenas em um último momento, mas esse merece maior destaque antes do fim.

Érica e Kaji se mudaram de cidade e nunca mais tivemos noticias dos mesmos, a principio trocávamos correspondência, mas certo dia elas simplesmente pararam de vir, de ambos os lados.

E eis a grande felicidade. Tivemos nosso primeiro filho, seu nome foi Enishi em homenagem ao Boi e ele nasceu normal, não era preso à maldição, pouco depois de seu nascimento Tae, minha antiga empregada e mãe de Mayu, morreu, minha esposa ficou muito abalada e acabou ficando doente. Até descobrir que estava grávida novamente, insistiu na gravidez. Após nove meses ganhei mais um filho, mas perdi uma esposa, cálculo não tão simples quanto pode parecer. Seu enterro foi simples e foi nele que vi uma última vez minha mãe e meu irmão.

Depois da morte de Mayu, Gaki mandou que me prendessem enfim, afinal desde o primeiro momento ele disse que queria ver ela feliz, nunca disse que era para mim o favor de autorizar nossa relação e o nosso casamento. Dessa vez ninguém me defendeu, nem eu mesmo me defendi ou fugi de ser preso.

Meus filhos foram criados pela minha mãe e aprenderam tudo sobre a visão do Rato, inclusive como ter receio e certo ódio do gato por ser ele um monstro. Mesmo sem querer minha mãe ensinou isso a eles e meus filhos aprenderam e transmitiram a seus filhos, meus netos, tal receio. Todos evitavam, todos evitam, passar aqui na prisão do gato, outro dia meu neto mais novo, Kazuma, passou por acidente, ofereci a ele um doce, mas ele mostrou o receio que sente pelo gato, não o censuro, apenas sorrio feliz por ele ser uma pessoa normal e espero que feliz.

E é aqui que eu estou, nessa prisão, nessa prisão que causou o suicídio de meu predecessor e que tanto mal reserva a meus sucessores, espero que seja apenas um, ou, se possível, nenhum. Mantenho-me vivo, apenas na esperança de que aquelas palavras que Rodion disse e que eu tanto quis acreditar possam se tornar verdadeiras para uma futura geração. O fim da maldição. Espero de coração que meu sucessor já possa experimentar essa felicidade que eu nunca tive e que eu nunca terei.

Fazendo um balanço, acho que posso dizer que fui feliz. Encontrei grandes pessoas, vivi uma grande história, mas, principalmente, achei uma paixão que começou simples até se expandir tanto a ponto da necessidade de tê-la a qualquer custo e ter significado alguma coisa para essa pessoa é o que já me vale uma vida inteira. Espero que meu sucessor possa experimentar essa grande experiência que eu pude e que agarre com todas suas forças esse amor, porque isso é quebrar a maldição! Apesar de tê-la...

_Nota: _Esse diário foi achado no colo de Izuie Souma, falecido de causas naturais na prisão do gato. Nunca antes foi dada devida importância a esses registros e os mesmos ficaram em um canto da Sede até que, por curiosidade, pude ter acesso a tal leitura e constatar pontos muito interessante, como a existência de Rodion o primeiro ateu dentro dos Souma possuídos, a existência da teoria da quebra eventual da maldição, o desafio que o gato fez a Deus, e a casa que habito atualmente já ter sido usada por outros expulsos da Sede, dentre outros pontos interessantes que não são falados pelos antigos. Isso sem contar a história em si.

Assinado: Shigure Souma. 

--.--.--.--.--

_O rapaz fechou o livro de registros e coçou sua cabeça. Teria sido intencional Shigure ter deixado justamente aquele livro caído em um canto do seu quarto, que antes era sua biblioteca? Ele não sabia. Uma voz o chamou de súbito à porta. _

_-Senhor Kyo! A Janta já está pronta! – disse uma menina de trejeitos meigos. _

_-Sim - ele respondeu para ela, abriu a porta e guardou o livro. Olhou para a garota e enxergou, claramente, uma Mayu impressa em sua frente. _

_-Se me permite a curiosidade, que livro era aquele, Senhor Kyo? _

_Ele apenas sorri e finge irritação enquanto fecha a porta de seu quarto e desce para jantar junto com a garota. _

_-Por acaso você acha que era um romance?_

_-Não! – ela arremata abobalhada – é só que..._

_-Nada demais. Mas eu sinto que devo muito a quem escreveu. _

**-Fim-**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É isso, finalmente chegamos ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado desse último Capítulo, apesar do tom mais melancólico dele.

Valeu a todos que acompanharam, leram, ou por curiosidade passaram por aqui XD

Um abraço e até a próxima!


End file.
